Pledged Combat
by SparkyBlue101
Summary: Sequal to Undefeatable Power. After been separated from her team for the past three years to learn the secrets of her family Sophie learns that the Nullifiers have returned. To keep her family from the enemies wrath she must require the help of her former team. Since she left them many changes have occured and receiving their help may be harder then she first expected. SxL and DxZ.
1. Prolouge

**I know I said that I wouldn't write another Huntik story for a while but as soon as xs18 gave me some ideas for a new story I immediatly imagined an entirly new plot which would carry on from my first story, Undefeatable Power. Sirens in the Water also gave me another idea which I will use in this story. I have changed some of your ideas though to suit my liking and make this story better.  
This sequal to Undeafeatable Power is for everyone who reviewed and read my previous story. Especially to xs18 and Sirens in the water for your fantastic ideas which made me write this story sooner.  
If you haven't read my previous story Undeafeatable Power I suggest that you do, seeing that this is its sequal and you might become confused reading some chapters in this story without knowing what happened in my first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

Prologue

_Sophie POV._

The soft wind caught strands of her hair gently swaying it in the breeze. Everything seemed perfect; her family's ancient secrets had over time become her own secrets. The Casterwills finally acknowledged her as their proper leader and looked upon her for advice.

It had been three years before she had seen anyone in her former team, after the elders of her family had heard of the power she had displayed when the Bloodspirals were defeated they immediately sent her brother, Lucas, to find her.

Lucas had given her the opportunity to come with him the Casterwill sanctuary hideout, and here she would learn all of her family's history and secrets.

Immediately she had agreed, as it was everything that she had wanted throughout her life. When she got within the walls of the sanctuary she became lost within her studies and unknown to her she had slowly become cut off from the outside world.

During those three years she had become more powerful and obtained more titans. She now possessed the knowledge of all the forbidden Casterwill powers and had the strength to wield them if it became necessary.

"Sophie."

The voice pieced through her thoughts, it was filled with fretfulness. Sophie turned around and was mildly surprised to see her brother standing in the doorway which lead out to the terrace.

"Lucas, what is wrong?"

"Come with me, you must meet with the Elders. An issue has risen and your presence is needed in the meeting hall." Lucas abruptly turned and had begun to hurriedly walk away when Sophie laid a small hand on his broad shoulder.

"Lucas!"

Underneath her hand she felt Lucas's shoulder tense, "The Nullifiers, they have returned..."

* * *

**There is the introduction to my new story, If any of you have any further ideas on what I could include into it please feel free to tell me. If you see anything I could improve on also feel free to tell me as constructive criticism is welcome.  
I hope you enjoyed it, I probably wont update as fast as my previous story because on that one I had written nearly all of my chapters before hand before uploading the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Sophie POV._

"What do you mean, 'The Nullifiers have returned'? Rassimov is gone, Lucas, gone!" Sophie snapped, avoiding her brother's gaze as she paced along the width of the balcony.

"And what of Shauna and Wind? Where they defeated?" His voice was as cold as ice which made Sophie turn to face him, furious and fuming with pure rage.

"Don't blame me for that Lucas!"

"Who said I was blaming you, the only reason you would assume that is from self guilt from not been able to finish the job and leaving those people out there who can now harm our family."

Silence fell over them as Sophie glared at Lucas through narrowed eyes. "Thanks for putting it in perspective Lucas." she started to walk past him, back into the room when she paused and glanced over her shoulder. "And if it is worth anything, I barely remember anything from that day. All I know is that Rassimov jumped into his own spell and finished himself and that after seeing the destruction of their leader, Shauna and Wind fled."

* * *

_**Flashback-**_

_3 years ago:_

_Rassimov POV. _

To be defeated by a Casterwill would be pure humiliation; they were my purpose in life, my purpose in which I was to dispose of them. Not them, not the Casterwill girl to defeat me.

That pathetic child had somehow gathered the energy to summon all the legendary titans and was now using them against me. Shauna was right all of the times she had approached me in sheer desperation asking for her to be allowed to finish of the Casterwill. But my sister had no place to talk to me like that.

The Casterwill now had the upper hand. She had just destroyed my most powerful Titan, and avoided my spell.

Rassimov slowly looked into the swirling black pool that he had created, wondering what pain the Casterwill would endure if she was captured within its dark power.

A yell of triumph sounded from the cliff edge that the rest of her team had disappeared to, pure dread rushed through Rassimov's body as he realised what it meant.

Reluctantly he turned his head and caught sight of the Casterwills legendary Titans, about to destroy him. He took the better option, to finish himself by his own work instead of his enemy's.

He plunged into the swirling pool of black and instantly was sucked with its force and away from the light of the earth above.

Pain seared through his body as it was pulled upon by the Darkvoids power. A scream pierced through the dry air and it took him a moment to realize that it was his own.

The pain was growing as fast as he was fading out; before everything went black he felt his body make contact with something firm, yet with a soft covering.

* * *

Rassimov slowly opened his eyes, growling as he felt something soft brushing against his cheek.

"Enough!"

A voice echoed around the surroundings, as it was his own. Battling down the rage Rassimov rose to his feet to take in his new location and gasped in awe at what he saw.

The place he had travelled to was magical yet mysterious, he stood gaping on a slope of soft grass. The spell Darkvoid was the entry gate to the world of Huntik.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

_Sophie POV._

The meeting had been stretched over hours; although she was the Casterwill leader she was still a teenager and was quickly becoming bored with the situation.

She glanced across at Viviane, the new Lady of the Lake, over the three years Sophie had spent with the younger girl they had both matured considerably.

Even though Viviane also had a high position to hold it was evident that the younger Casterwill was also quickly losing interest in the meeting.

Viviane sensed that she was been watched and glanced over at Sophie, catching her eye.

Sophie exchanged a smile and gasped as a pain seared through her side.

"Pay attention to the meeting or I will be the first to start a campaign on getting a new leader." Lucas's voice hissed from her side.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that instead of elbowing me? I have been listening. Anyway if the threat of the Nullifiers has returned..."

"If you had been listening you would know that the Nullifiers have returned. Not the threat!" Lucas cut in looking forward down to where the elders of their family were addressing the rest of the Casterwills.

Sophie bit her lip and retained a sigh of frustration, "I do not see why we are just talking about the situation and what the Nullifiers will do. It is already common knowledge to our family. Instead we should be talking battle strategies and hitting the enemy before they hunt us down."

"You know full well that more than half of our remaining family would have no wish to go into full pledged battle." Lucas replied, his voice was softer this time.

"Miss Casterwill, if you think that we should be discussing those matters maybe you would like to talk about it instead."

Sophie gasped and looked toward the Elders who were waiting for her to speak, unknown to her everyone had heard her previous little speech to Lucas.

Swallowing Sophie stood up to look across at the rest of her family. "As I was just saying to Lucas, we have spent the five past hours in this hall and all we have discussed is how the Nullifiers can hurt our family and destroy us. If we are going to be strong during this time we shouldn't be filling ourselves with worry. Instead we will be true Casterwills and stand up to our enemy. We will find their weak links and shatter those before they can track the members of our family down, one by one, and slowly wipe us all out."

A murmur went through the Casterwills but it was silenced when Focauld spoke. "What has become of this family, why are we even considering listening to this mere teenager's word? She is suggesting that we go into battle, a battle which would mean losing many lives. All young people are so ruthless, as you can see she is straightaway thinking of battle, without any planning."

"Oh no I have been given plenty of time to think it over Focauld, try the past five hours. Also the reason they may be considering my word is because I was voted leader, and I would have thought that you respected my word until now."

Focauld sighed in frustration, "You only became our leader because of that test..."

"Focauld! Enough." everyone's attention turned to the Elders who had broken out of their meeting. "The girl is right; we do need to face them. But maybe not all of us."

"Please explain." Sophie looked at the Elders intently, wondering what they would say.

"Our leader has defeated the Spirals once," They turned and spoke to Sophie directly this time. "You were able to defeat them once with the help of your former team; we suggest that you require their help again."

* * *

**I am not sure how sure the charaters are in the show but seeing that in my story three years have passed I am thinking that Lok and Sophie will be around the age of 18-19.**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. As an answer to Sirens in the water... I believed that they could of made a better ending but personally I get frustrated when it is at the very last second of a story that characters admit their feelings for one another... My reason for that is purely because we don't get to see the aftermath of it like we would if the feelings had been admited around the middle of the story.**

**I am sorry if I made it seem as though Lucas was acting harsh. I didn't mean for it to come across like that. The reason I made him act like that though is because he cared for his sister and his family, therfore wanting her to make the right choices for all of them.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Zhalia POV._

The house was quiet, it had been that way since Lok and Den had also left.

When Sophie had left everyone was unsure what to do. At first the team was happy for her, as she was about to receive what she had wanted all her life, to be accepted into her family and learn the secrets.

When Lucas had appeared at their doorstep and asked for her to come with him Sophie had instantly agreed.

No one had anticipated though that they would never hear from her again. They had tried to track her down in vain as the Casterwills had grown skillful at keeping themselves undetected.

Lok had been next to go. He had wanted to continue searching for his father with Sophie but each day which went by without Sophie contacting them the more distant he had become. Finally he had come to them and said that he needed to find his father and had refused their help when they offered to accompany him.

With no one left who was his age Den had also left, his reason was to spend lost time with his brother.

Now it was only Dante, Cherit and her left. They were occasionally called for a mission that only two elite seekers could handle, but they weren't the favourite or most successful group now without their former companions.

Sighing she stepped into the Safe House living room, she would never openly admit it but she missed the kids, even Sophie. She stopped still when she heard movement in Dante's study.

Zhalia cautiously moved towards the room and positioned herself so she could see into the study, but whoever was in there would not be able to catch sight of her.

Dante was staring at a picture of the team. It was a photo taken the day before Sophie had left. It was the third day of Sophie been awake since the Spiral battle.

Her leg was starting to cramp, groaning inwardly she shifted it slightly, resulting in accidentally knocking it against the wall.

Dante heard the noise and quickly jumped back to sorting through a pile of papers.

"Don't try to hide it, I saw you looking at that photo."

Dante smirked at her when she started to walk towards him. "Who said I was denying it?"

"Well why else would you pretend to be sorting through those files when I made a noise?"

"Because..."

"Never mind, have you heard anything from Lok recently?"

"Last week, nothing special to report though." Dante sighed and lowered himself onto the sofa, making a motion which invited Zhalia to join him.

She slowly stepped over and slid beside him. For a moment they sat next to each other in comfortable silence.

"Why don't you tell me what is bugging you?" Dante's voice was the first to break the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Zhalia don't try to cover it, I know when something is on your mind." Dante had turned to look at her and was absent mindedly tracing shapes onto her hand.

For a moment Zhalia sat tense before looking into his eyes and instantly feeling a calm wash over her. "Do you honestly think that Lok will ever find his father?"

A troubled look passed over Dante's face briefly, "I am not sure. I would love to be able to say an outright yes but..."

"But things don't always go someone's way."

Dante sighed and nodded, "I don't know what I would do if it was you that had disappeared."

Zhalia froze, surprised by the sincerity and honesty he was displaying. Slowly she turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Why..." A sharp knocking from the front of the safe house. "Where you expecting anyone?"

Dante shook his head and helped her up, starting to walk towards the door of his office. "Not that I can recall."

They where nearly at the front door when the knocking stopped and the sound of an opening door reached them.

"Cherit must have opened it. Probably someone from the Huntik Foundation, or else he would of stayed hidden because no one else is allowed to see titans." Dante murmured to Zhalia.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop." Zhalia grabbed hold of Dante's arm and indicated for him to listen to the voices drifting from the front door.

"It's Sophie!"

_Dante POV._

The surprise and in Zhalia's voice was obvious, her eyes were sparkling with joy as she turned to him.

For a moment Dante stood motionless, trying to comprehend what was occurring and pick up Sophie's voice like Zhalia had.

Finally he heard an exclaim of disbelief which echoed through the house.

"Why is she here?" He looked at Zhalia who was now frowning slightly.

"She probably decided that it was time to come back."

"Well I hope she prepared herself to realise that not everything would be the same again."

Zhalia nodded and fell in step beside Dante.

"Do you think she will have changed much?"

Dante glanced over at Zhalia raising an eyebrow slightly. "I suppose there will be some changes, both in appearance and personality. The change in personality will most likely be from the massive amount of responsibility which has been rested on her shoulders."

Zhalia nodded and paused briefly, exchanging a look with Dante. Sophie's voice was clear now as she was positioned on the other side of the wall.

"Ready?" Zhalia whispered to him.

He nodded and grasped hold of the smooth door handle turning it and opening the door.

_Sophie POV._

She giggled as Cherit gasped and tried to think of something to say to her.

"Cat got your tongue?"

The small white Titian shook his head vigorously staring at her with wide innocent eyes.

Her gaze turned from him when the door handle leading into the parlour turned and the door swung open.

"Dante, Zhalia!" Cherit gasped flying beside them.

"Yes Cherit." Dante glanced at the startled white Titan.

"She... Her... Sophie!" The Titan started making frantic hand gestures pointing towards the girl.

Sophie smiled grimly and fidgeted nervously under the steady gaze of the two older elite seekers. There was not a trace of the mood for a joyful hugging and laughing reunion. Instead the atmosphere was filled with tension, and she couldn't blame them. Before the awkwardness of the situation became unbearable she had to speak.

"Hello..."

* * *

**I am sorry and I know that this was a short chapter but I will be going away for a few weeks, therefore I will not be able to update for a while.  
Please if you have any ideas on how this story can go please tell me. I already know the main storyline and plot but I would like to have some little stories happening within, though I am lost for ideas.**

**If you got confused in the last chapter when it was in Rassimovs point of veiw, that fits in with the story Undefeable power in chapter eight. Yet again in this chapter there was a mention of how many days after Sophie woke up. Again if you are lost it is explained in the previous story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Sophie PVO._

"Hello..."

Zhalia was the first to move, her lips turned into a slight smile as she walked towards Sophie.

"It's been a while."

Instant relief flooded over Sophie as she realized that Zhalia was making this visit easier for her. On her journey to the home she had been worried at how everyone would act around her, though she had mostly been concerned that Zhalia would turn on her and blame her for leaving the group and that she had not place to expect to be excepted back in.

If Zhalia had acted that way Sophie wouldn't off blamed her, after all she had it coming to her after practically abandoning her team.

With Zhalia been surprisingly calm and gentle on her Sophie felt as though the reunion would not be so difficult.

"Yeah... I would say that I meant to call but the excuse of not finding any time over the past three years is fairly weak." Sophie replied, smiling sheepishly.

Zhalia's smile flickered for a moment, an awkward silence settled over the small group and feeling the tension return Zhalia rubbed her arm and turned to look at Dante who still hadn't spoken.

"So... How have you been?" Dante wore a grim glare as Sophie spoke, cautious as to not say the wrong thing.

"We are fine, come and sit down."

Sophie resisted the urge to run over and hug Zhalia... One of the biggest opportunities that Zhalia had to rebuke her actions and the older seeker was letting it fly by with ease.

Sophie and Zhalia had just seated themselves when Dante motioned Zhalia out of the room to talk to her quickly.

"Sorry Sophie I will be back in a second."

The seekers exit from the room was completed with the 'accidental' slam of a door.

Feeling overwhelmed Sophie buried her face within her arms, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and were threatening to spill.

"You alright Lass?"

Surprised than Cherit was still in the room Sophie quickly raised her head, almost colliding it with the small white Titan which had previously been hovering above her.

"No... I am so stupid, how could I even think for a moment that if I returned even for a moment that things would be the same!"

"You could have given us warning."

"If I did that I was worried that you would reject me and wouldn't listen to the complication I need your help with."

"So you only returned because you needed something from us... Our help." Cherit replied, frowning deeply.

"No, I was planning to return anyway because I had finished my training but before I left I was alerted of the situation."

"And what is the situation that you so desperately need our help with?"

Sophie was taken back by the bitterness in the white titan's voice. When she replied she failed to notice the sound of the door to the parlour opening and Dante and Zhalia stepping into the room.

"The Nullifiers... They... They have returned."

* * *

_Zhalia POV._

As Sophie spoke she felt Dante tense beside her.

"Where are they?"

Sophie looked over, startled to notice the elite seekers standing in the room again.

"My guess is that they are in they are around the resting place of the Betrayer."

"Right... I am afraid that even though Zhalia and I will be happy to help..."

"What about Den and Lok, are they here?" Sophie looked between the two seekers, confusion written across her brow.

"Sophie, after nearly a year of you not contacting us Lok decided that it was time to stop waiting around and that he needed to continue his search for his father. We offered to go with him but without you on the team he didn't feel as though it would be the same. Soon after Lok left Den decided to follow his lead, though Den is still living around here, in a house that the Foundation set up for him and his brother." Zhalia explained in a soothing voice, knowing the girl would not take the news well.

"Wait so do you hear from them still, do you know how Lok is?" Sophie asked, a hint of desperation seeping into her voice.

"The last time I spoke to Lok was about a week ago, all he let on was that he still hadn't found a trace of his father. I don't think it would be good to ask him if he is prepared for the commitment this battle will need though. Den on the other hand may be interested in some action. His home is the old Foundation safe house; do you still know where it is?"

"Yes... Look if you don't mind I think I had better go and talk to him... The longer I sit around the larger the threat of the Nullifiers becomes." Sophie stood and started towards the door.

_Sophie POV._

"Sophie wait."

Turning around she saw Zhalia approaching her with a coat in her hand. "It is getting cold outside, take this. Also if you need a place to stay tonight just come back here okay."

Surprised by the unusual gift and concern from Zhalia, Sophie nodded and waved goodbye as she left the home.

* * *

The young man who appeared at the door was calling to someone within the home, at first not seeing her.

"No it is in the left hand corner of the..."

"Den?"

The young man stopped mid sentence to turn and stare at her, mouth a gap. Over the past three years Den had grown to a height taller than Dante. His familiar brown eyes scanned over her, as if examining her to see if she was the real Sophie.

"Sophie... What... Why... When?"

"What, I have come to say hi. Why, one I have to tell you something and two I think it is about time I visited. As for when, it was this morning."

"How?"

"Seriously are we going to be doing this all day?"

Sophie gasped in surprise when Den suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. He was at least a head taller than her making it impossible to look into his eyes.

"Den?"

"Yeah... Sorry..." He mumbled backing away, allowing his arms to fall limply by his sides.

"I must say that you give much nicer greetings then you would of three years ago. Remember all these buckets of water you had waiting by the door?"

Smirking Den led her inside, "Yeah, well I wasn't expecting you so that was the best greeting I could muster up on such short notice."

"Right, I'm sure that was it."

"What you don't believe me?"

"No, I didn't say that dire..."

"Den I still can't find it!"

Sophie blinked in surprise as the voice of another teen cut her off. Den sighed in frustration and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'll be back in a moment. If you like you can go out onto the porch and I will meet you there."

As Sophie walked onto the porch she allowed the soothing scent of roses reach her, taking in the calm of the garden.

"Sorry about that, Harrison could find something... Now what is it that you where wanting to tell me?

* * *

"Look Den I know I have made decisions which have affected others in the past but, the members of the Casterwill family are too afraid to face them and the elders have told me that I am to enlist your help... I can't do it on my own." Sophie pleaded turning around in her seat to watch Den as he paced the room.

"Sophie it isn't just that. I left the Foundation team because I realized that I needed to be with my brother, I didn't want us to go astray from one another. Ever since the whole Bloodspiral thing three years ago I have been trying to keep Harrison away from places or people that could trigger back those memories. If I was to help you against the Nullifiers, Harrison would know all about it... Sophie I don't want that for my brother, we have finally got a good life and I want to keep it that way. I also don't want my brother to experience the feeling of someone important in his life running out on him."

The realization of his last words slowly sunk in. "I had better go before it gets too late." She mumbled rising out of her seat.

"Are you going back to Dante's place?"

"They invited me to stay there but... I don't know yet." A wave of unease filled the room, similar to the one which had been at Dante's place.

Silently Den walked with Sophie to the front door and opened it, standing aside as to allow her to exit.

"Well thankyou for taking the time to talk with me."

"My pleasure, it was good to catch up."

Biting her lip Sophie stepped outside, shivering as the cool evening air washed over her. She heard the door close behind her. Again she was alone; she didn't feel like going back and facing Dante and Zhalia again. As she aimlessly walked down the stone streets the cold started to overwhelm her.

Sophie pulled on the jacket Zhalia and Dante had given to her, its comforting warmth was welcome to her although it didn't stop the battle inside her head of preventing her self from crying.

It was pointless to cry over what she had caused, living with the consequences of her actions was something she needed to learn.

The light around her was now extremely dim and she could only find her way through the streets by using the light source street lamps put out. She needed to find a place to stay and fast, only one place came to mind but she knew that the two inhabitants had stayed behind in the Casterwill sanctuary as she had requested.

* * *

Her mansion was just how she remembered it, though in the dim light it had a forbidding look once you passed through the shadows of the gate.

Everything about it brought back memories before her departure three years ago, and as each memory came back the more she regretted allowing herself to be isolated from her team.

Finally she was standing outside the large doorway. Inserting the key the door made a clicking noise as it unlocked. Taking a breathe in Sophie pushed against the door, it's hinges creaked as they were been used for the first time in years. When the door had a wide enough entry Sophie slipped in on closed the door again.

Walking through the corridors of the home she felt as though she didn't belong, all of the sounds echoed throughout the halls. She felt tiny and insignificant within the homes walls, she felt empty inside and the house isolated.

As she made another turn a doorway at the end of the corridor caught her eye, when she was younger it was one of her favourite rooms. Desperate to enter it Sophie started to run forward, the echo of her feet louder than ever. Outside the door she halted, panting for a moment and allowing herself to catch her breathe again.

The door which lead into this room was unlike any other, it's wood was embedded with the symbols of the Casterwill family. One of the symbols stood out to Sophie stronger than the others, the symbol of Honour.

To Sophie this room was sacred, now even more so after the secrets she had discovered of the past three years. Now she realized that this room held more then came to the eye.

Holding her breathe Sophie laced her fingers over the old bronze handle and turned it, pushing softly against the door. This one opened with ease a cool breeze met her as she walked into the room.

Unlike most rooms in her home its ceiling was high above her head, almost ten meters from the floor. The floor was tiled and throughout the whole room were statues and paintings... Artwork...

She loved this room most because she felt closer to her mother whenever she entered it. Taking a step forward Sophie frowned slightly, this room was not meant to hold a cool breeze.

Looking around it dawned upon Sophie that moonlight was seeping into the room from a small open window in the far corner; the frail curtain which usual hung limply over it was now swaying lightly in the soft breeze.

Horrified Sophie realized that the window must have been open for the past three years simply because if a thief had opened it the bars which lay across it would have been forced open. Stepping out of the glow of direct moonlight she started across to the window, as the dark shadows enveloped her body, the room no longer had the sacred feeling, instead it felt dark and gloomy almost as if evil lurked within.

The new unwelcome feeling sent a shiver down her spine; again Sophie pulled the coat tighter around her, trying to find comfort within its folds.

As she reached the window she peered out, looking down at the garden a story below. Everything outside was pitch dark, the only source of light now came from the moon.

Sighing Sophie put her hands on each side of the window frame and started to push it close when her finger brushed over a hot patch of metal on the frame.

Pausing Sophie looked for closer examination, it was unusual for one part of metal to be heated. If the whole frame was warm it would seem likely to it was still warm from the sun which shone upon it that day, storing its solar energy.

This was different though. It was hard to see in the faint moonlight but part of the metal looked different, almost as if it had been... Melted?

A sound of soft footsteps on the far side of the room reached her.

Her senses on full alert Sophie spun around. The footsteps sounded again, this time they were more to the left.

Panic started to set in and Sophie quickly withdrew her Sorcerell amulet from her pocket, holding it out in front of her. Her arm was shaking noticeably as she started to cautiously walk into the centre of the room. The constant scuttle of feet told her that there was one person present in the room.

What brought the most fear to her was the evil that radiated off them.

"Who is there?" Her voice was meant to sound like a strong demand but instead it came out sounding like that of a weak pitiful scared child.

As the footsteps started again Sophie noticed the shadow of a human disappear behind a statue, directly in front of her.

"Come out and face me!" She was desperate, scared, and in her state panic she had forgotten about the amulet which was clutched tightly in her hand.

Then complete silence met her, dread washed over her body and she turned around trying to capture the shadowed silhouette of the person.

"Who are you, what do you wan..." She was cut off as a damp cloth covered her mouth and strong hand tightened around her, pinning her arms by her side. She tried to scream and thrash around but the persons grip was to strong and the cloth over her mouth prevented her from speaking.

Then the sick realization dawned upon her as she noticed the smell of the chemical wafting up from the cloth and into her nose...Chloroform...

Her vision started to blur and she felt herself drop to the ground, to weak and groggy to move as sleep took over...

* * *

**So now the plot starts to get exciting... Because I was away for a while and was not able to update I made this chapter extra long (it ended up been seven pages). I hope you all enjoyed it and that It was worth the wait.**

**It the time that I was away I figured out the rest of the plot and I can tell you now that this story will have nine chapters like my previous one (this is including the Prolouge). I am aiming that all of the chapters will be around this lenght as well.**

**Thankyou for all the reviews and the ideas everyone gave me.**

**If anyone has any advice on my writing ****techniques ****please don't hesitate to tell me as I want to improve my writing skills.**


	5. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! Okay I have written a small part of the story at the start, but because some of you mighten like it just scroll down until you see the bold writing again.**

**I only added a few paragraphs to add more depth at the start of the story.**

**If you don't wish to read it, after the bold where this chapter 'starts' that is all that you will need to know and you _won't_ miss out on any information in the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Sophie POV._

The sound of heavy footsteps reached through to her... Everything else was dark and fuzzy; the noises around her seemed to pound unmercifully against her ears. Forcing her to awake.

Her senses are starting to become alert again, though she continued to keep her eyes closed. The memories flood back...

_*Flashback*_

_Her body jolted as she awoke, two masks men stared at her stunned for a moment before leaping forward and pinning her to the floor._

_She was in a type of vehicle, which was moving at a steady pace._

_Her ears were ringing and vision hazy. She barely registered the men shouting at one another._

_"You were meant to ensure that she wouldn't wake up until we reached the..."_

_"Shut-up! The boss told us to not let her know where we were travelling to."_

_"She wouldn't of even known that she was been transported if you had kept the cloth over her mouth. You know that the effects of the chemicals will wear of the person after a while if they aren't constantly breathing in the fumes."_

_A rough cloth was shoved onto her mouth, it was damp and fumes drifting from it, making it impossible to clear her head again. The chemicals on the cloth seeped onto her tongue, she felt a burning sensation. She was unable to scream though as she had been gagged by the vile men._

_"There. The fumes won't leave her now and we don't have to be bothered by her for the rest of the journey..."_

_*End of Flashback*_

**(A/n:Okay here is where you can start reading the story if you did not wish to read above, you will not miss out on any vital information.) **

Sophie flinched as she felt something cold strike her. Gasping for air she leapt forward, shivering as she realized a bucket of cold water had been thrown on her.

"Wake up."

The man who spoke was clad in a familiar uniform. A Bloodspiral uniform.

"I am already awake."

His eyes narrowed and mouth twisted into a menacing smirk. "Do not talk back to me Casterwill, unless you want to get hurt."

Sophie gasped as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her neck arch upwards as he seethed the words of hatred into her ear.

"Am I understood?"

Pursing her lips together Sophie glared at him, her eyes swirling with a mixture of defiance and anger.

Growling in distaste the Spiral threw her to the ground, "Am I understood!" He was no longer questioning her; his anger seemed to fill the space around them.

Despite herself Sophie whimpered in fear.

The Spiral smiled in satisfaction at her response. "Good... We decided to give you company." The Spiral stared at her for a moment longer before stepping back and shutting a door that Sophie hadn't noticed before.

Darkness sept into the room she was been held captive in. Her eyes were slowly becoming accustomed to the change of light. The room, or cell, was similar to the one which had held both Zhalia and herself around three years ago.

The Spirals had obviously learned from their previous mistakes though and made reinforced walls and doors, as to prevent any chances of escape.

"Boltflare!"

The power from the spell erupted from her hand and unleashed its force upon the door. A loud creaking split through the mourning atmosphere within the cell walls.

Sophie took a step back, unsure at what to do. The room was starting to gain light as the location where the spell made contact with the reinforced door started to glow an unruly crimson.

"What..." Sophie had nearly breathed the word when a bright beam of light burst forth from the crimson glow and rebounded back towards her.

Stunned Sophie started to step backwards in awe when the surge of power collided with her, hurling her body towards the back of the cell.

Pain surged through her body, unsure whether any visible damage had been inflicted on her body Sophie lay motionless. After a minute her head cleared and she slowly clambered to her feet.

There was still a faint glow been produced from the crimson coloured mark on the door.

Frowning Sophie strode towards the door, fists curled tightly by her sides.

Sighing Sophie placed her hands against the door, its surface was smooth and cool under her small hands.

The glow had subsided and again complete silence filled the cell. For a moment Sophie stood quietly, her hands were positioned, lightly placed against the door.

Closing her eyes Sophie's fingers curled against the smooth door. Her breathing became sharper as her chest heaved from the adrenaline rush which was travelling through her body. Slowly she opened her eyes which were now glowing a shade of vibrant rose pink.

"Touchram!"

She started pounding relentlessly against the door until the crimson power unleashed its forces against her again.

This time she stayed lying on the ground as sobs racked through her frail body.

Amidst her crying a sound of shuffling in the far corner of the cell grasped her attention.

With her mind turned to a different issue her tears slowly disappeared, leaving Sophie lying on the base of the cell, her back was protected from the chill the floor produced because of the warmth the coat Dante and Zhalia had given her produced.

There was no more sound, though the words the Spiral had spoken earlier finally dawned upon her. _'We decided to give you company.'_

"Who is there?" Her voice was hoarse; it was obvious that she had been crying, that is if the cells second occupant hadn't heard her previous cries of despair.

_... Silence ..._

Sighing from frustration Sophie rose to her feet, her body felt stiff and sore from the beating the crimson power had inflicted upon her body.

Squinting her eyes Sophie looked around the room trying to find the shape of the person who shared her imprisonment. Her breathe hitched when she noticed a dark bulky shape a mere fifteen feet from her.

"I can see you."

_... Silence ..._

Narrowing her eyes further Sophie took a cautious step forward.

"Boltflare." The light of the spell flooded into the cell, leaving a welcoming warmth. The light of the spell failed to reach the furthest corners of the cell though. Even so Sophie could see the silhouette of the person.

Their clothing was ashened. Something about their appearance triggered a memory for Sophie... Their limp blonde hair...

"Lok!" Tears burned in Sophie's eyes as she quickly ran to the side of the hunched, defeated figure.

_Lok POV._

As the girl dropped down beside him he stiffened. His blue eyes flickered across to her frail figure who wrapped her arms around him joyously.

The urge to return the embrace was killing him, though he knew that he couldn't let her believe that everything was okay, when the basic fact was that it wasn't.

"Lok?" The arms which had once enveloped him in a heartfelt embrace where now being removed.

"Lok?" In the corner of his eye he saw Sophie leaning over trying to catch his eye; her voice was filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry..." Tears seeped to the rims of her eyes, threatening to spill, though the Casterwill held strong trying to control her inner emotions.

"Sorry for what exactly?" His voice was emotionless and Sophie froze. He realised that the impact of hearing the others voice for the first time in three years was the same for her as it had been for him when she was thrown into his 'cell of despair.'

"Everything..."

"That is a lot to be sorry for." It was killing him to do this to her.

"I know... I don't know what I can do to make this up to you... Lok I am willing to do anything!" Her voice now had a touch of desperation in it as she spoke. Unexpectedly she drew in a breathe and looked at him, the fear and worry was evident in her usually joyous emerald eyes.

"Lok..." Her voice was low, "How long have you been here?"

"Nearly a week, I had just finished talking to Dante when they ambushed me."

"Have they done anything to you?"

He had to be cautious to not let him fall into in depth conversation with her which would then make her believe she had been completely forgiven. "No, just left me here to rot."

Sophie sat back, taking a moment to digest the new and hurtful information. Lok slowly lifted his head, taking a moment to properly take in her appearance. The spell Boltflare which she had cast was still hovering above them, casting a comforting glow.

She turned back to face him, catching his eye. Instantly he shut himself down, allowing the sullen look to return to his face and his azure eyes fall emotionless, no spark within them.

He was determined to not let her off easily which he knew he would defiantly do if he didn't watch himself.

She started to speak when a sound he had learnt to dread cut her off. The sound of the old lock been unlatched on the door and the metal frame grinding on the cold unlevelled stone floor.

He kept his eyes down cast as they marched in and grabbed hold of her.

"Let go of me!"

Her desperate cries went unnoticed both by him and the Spirals.

"Lok..."

Then she was gone, the door slammed with a horrific bang.

One minute... Silence...

Two minutes... Silence...

Three minutes... Silence...

Four minutes... Silence...

Five minutes... Silence...

Six minutes... Silence...

Seven minutes... Silence...

Eight minutes... Silence...

Nine minutes... Silence...

Ten minutes... Screams...

Fierce adrenaline rushed through his veins as it never had before, anger burning his insides... Standing he stalked over to the cell door, eyes glowing a menacing shade of scarlet, his fists glowed a radiant shade of scarlet also.

"Dragonfist!"

Within seconds the door had been ripped off its hinges by brute force, leaving him the fight the Spirals on guard and follow the screams.

* * *

_Sophie POV._

She could already feel where the harsh bruises would be appearing on her soft skin.

Tears were mixed with a small stream of red which was seeping from a cut underneath her eye. The pain was unbearable but for her family's sake she had to stay strong.

"I will ask once more Casterwill." The muscular Spiral who stood in front of her seethed the words, his eyes were filled with hatred and his body shook from fierce anger. "Where is your family hiding!"

He shouted the demand at her, wanting to know the truth which she would not give to him.

"I will never tell you! Ahhh!" A harsh slap made contact with her cheek the force knocking her of the chair she had been placed upon.

Upon contact with the rough ground she could feel skin been torn from her arms and legs as she body rolled across its unmerciful surface.

Once she stopped moving she laid motionless, eyes tightly closed, waiting for another blow to be laid upon her.

There was a scream and a shout, then the feel of warm muscular arms been wrapped around her thin waist... Lok...

_Lok POV._

"I'm sorry, Lok I didn't mean for everything to turn out that way... I am so sorry." Lok looked down in surprise as the Casterwill held within his arms shook from sobs and tears falling from her emerald green eyes.

He tightened his grip around her, pulling her closer against his body.

"I have been so stupid... Why couldn't of I..." Sighing Lok covered her mouth to prevent her from continuing her sorrow filled speech.

His heart leaped as she looked up at him, emerald eyes wide and glistening with tears.

"Sophie we need to put that behind us now and get out of here while we have the opportunity." Despite how he felt inside his voice came out calm and soothing.

"What about before though, you were acting as though you never wanted to see me again and when they first grabbed me you pretended to not even acknowledge it. I thought you hated me..." The tears had halted and Sophie pulled away from his embrace.

"Sophie I couldn't get over you, even after three years apart. I am certain that by seeing you again it would make it even harder. No matter what happens I know that I could never hate you."

Upon hearing those words the Casterwill raced back into his embrace... He smiled enjoying the moment, only to feel fear for Sophie's safety seep back into his system as he heard the distant shout of Spirals approaching.

"Come on, we need to go."

* * *

**The reason I have made it so there are some Bloodspiral again is because when I researched about the Nullifiers I found out that they were large titans... For Sophie's kidnapping I needed people though. So the story on how there are some Bloodspirals again (I am going to make it so that there are only about 100 Bloodspirals) is because the Nullifiers cast a type of spell on the weaker willed. Hence the return of the Spirals.**

**This chapter might have a different vibe to it. I was testing out a different way to describe things for this chapter.**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me to receive your continued support.**


	6. Chapter 5

**WARNING... The start may seem rather confusing though I have read over it many times and haven't had any good ideas on how to change it for the better.**

**ALSO... You may wonder how they got into the Labyrinth... I had it worked out that the Spirals lived amongst it... Hence the reason they had the cell that Lok and Sophie where held captive in, within the labyrinth.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Sophie POV._

"Where do we go now?" The level of tension was increasing rapidly between the two as neither knew the way out of the underground labyrinth.

"I don't know... Get back!" Lok launched himself towards Sophie, knocking her onto the ground with him. Before she could call out in protest his hand covered her mouth and he motioned for her to crawl into one of the side tunnels which the labyrinth possessed.

Frowning deeply the Casterwill obeyed him. Lok quickly followed, making sure that all tracks they had made were covered.

"What was that for?" The Casterwill's eyes flashed with resent.

Lok had just joined her in the dark shadows the tunnel produced, "Be quiet, there is another patrol walking this way."

"Oh..." She looked away, a meek look creasing her petite face. Her body tensed as she heard the synchronized marching of the Spirals, slowly drawing nearer to the side tunnel which for now was providing them with safe refuge.

As the Spirals marched closer the echoes from their feet echoed throughout the tunnel, the noise was almost deafening making Sophie wonder how many Spirals were in this patrol group.

In the shadows she vaguely noticed Lok sliding an amulet through his fingers. Tossing it almost playfully in his hands before holding it out before his body.

Abruptly the foundation of the earth around their feet rose.

She released a terrified scream as the earth at her feet lifted, throwing herself and Lok in different directions.

Her body was flung unmercifully towards the back of the tunnel where her small frame collided with a large boulder, resulting in a horrific 'crack'.

In front of her a Titan she had never learnt of emerged from the lifted earth.

As the Titan rose to its full height Sophie noticed how its eyes gleamed crimson, the eerie colour pierced through the dark shadows surrounding them.

The Titan's oozing mass filled the entrance of the side tunnel, casting complete darkness over her. The only light source seeped from the titans crimson eyes.

The pain in her back was more than noticeable now; its harsh infliction upon her body was rapidly growing.

* * *

_Lok POV._

Never had he seen a Titan of this build and strength. When it had broken through the ground, the Titan had to have borrowed through the earth before penetrating through a layer of thick stone.

Unlike the many titans he had encountered in his travels, this Titan radiated with pure evil. Although there was something about this Titan which seemed almost familiar to him.

Its body vaguely resembled Lindorm, the Titan who was with held in the amulet within the palm of his hand.

Though instead of brown fur this Titan possessed many fine grey blades of metal which decorated its body thoroughly. Each blade was sharp enough to completely penetrate one's skin and draw blood at the slightest touch. Instead of ivory tusks this abnormal creature had tusks of steel.

Gasping at the tremendous Titan is dawned upon him that when the Titan emerged from the ground he had been thrown back into the labyrinth... Right into the path of the patrolling Spirals.

"Lindorm!"

_Sophie POV._

Her heart was pounding heavily against her chest as the Titan leaned towards her face, its blade-like talons clashing dangerously near her cheek.

Sophie fought down the urge to scream, it was one of the hardest things she had ever had to accomplish as she needed to control both her wild fear, and the pain which was dominating her back.

Saliva slid from the fangs of the Titan, it dropped onto the boulder, above her head. She could feel its eyes scanning over her trembling body.

As it started to open its mouth wide, positioning it over her head a loud roar of rage reached them.

Suddenly the Titan was knocked by a strong force and was thrown against a wall of the tunnel.

At the abrupt movement dust had been stirred, as it cleared away Sophie saw Lindorm standing above the opposing Titan, a low growl been emitted from its throat.

The Titan been pinned down by Lindorm lay motionless for a split second, waiting for Lindorm to let down its guard then struck.

As the fierce beasts battled Sophie vaguely noticed Lok coming to her side.

"Are you okay?"

Biting her lip Sophie shook her head furiously.

Sighing Lok murmured 'Everheal' waiting until the spells power replenished her strength.

Sophie smiled grimly at him once the spells effects had numbed the pain.

"Thanks... What about the Spirals?"

"Lindorm took care of them." Lok glanced across at his Titan who currently was pinning the opponent down again.

Sophie nodded and followed him out of the tunnel. "How much power have you used, I know you needed to summon extra strength to use 'everheal'?"

"Let's just say I want to get out of here without any more battles, if we keep on following this labyrinth we should get out to the open."

Sophie nodded and hurriedly followed Lok along the dark labyrinth.

As the pair were nearing the end the Howl of victory reached them and a flash of green streaked towards Lindorm's amulet and was absorbed inside.

"Run?"

Lok paused, exchanging a glance with her before uttering his reply.

"Run!"

* * *

The dust was been stirred up at their feet from their running, already they had a fairly large distance between them and the labyrinth.

"Lok... Give me a second..." The Casterwill bent over, placing her hands on her knees and drawing in quick short breathes.

Lok stopped running and positioned himself in front of her, shielding her face from the bright sun.

"Oh no..."

"Lok, what is it..." Sophie screamed as she felt a power surge over her back, only lightly touching the coat which Zhalia and Dante had given to her.

Lok was thrown forward, and lay, almost still on the ground in front of her groaning in pain.

Sophie turned around, frowning deeply as she saw five Spirals advancing on them, smiling viciously.

"How dare you!" Rage seeped into her body and her hands started to glow with a radiant violet glow.

_Lok POV._

"Forbidden Heart!"

A surge of violet power leap forth from Sophie's body, it pierced into the Spiral who fell to the ground, rolling and screaming in pain. His hands tightly clasped against his chest.

Sophie glared at him coldly as the violet surge left his body and started to envelop those who stood around him, as it left each one's body they would drop to the ground, withering and screaming in pure agony.

Soon all had fallen and the power subsided.

The Casterwill stood motionless for a moment before darting to Lok's side.

"What did you do to them?"

"Lok not now... You are hurt..."

"Sophie." The Lambert slowly struggled into a sitting position with Sophie's support, "What did you do to them?"

Sighing Sophie lifted her hand over Lok's chest, murmuring the words 'Everheal'. "I used a forbidden spell on them."

"Is it fatal?"

"No, it may sound disturbing but it causes great pain in their hearts and slows the heart rate down. They will not be a problem to us for at least half an hour."

Lok nodded slowly, seeing the regret in her eyes for using such a spell on the enemy.

He was about to reply when the ground below him appeared to shake. "Is that a side effect of the spell?"

"No... Did you do something?"

"If it was me do you think I would be asking you?"

Sophie was about to reply when her face turned a deathly pale, a cry passed through her lips and she quickly tried to pull Lok to his feet.

The Lambert gasped as the pain in his side increased due to Sophie pulling his arms. Trying to see what had scared the Casterwill, Lok turned his head and jaw dropped as he saw the ground a mere meter from the pair start to grow large cracks, In between each growing crack a dark violet light seeped out, becoming stronger as more earth was disrupted and allowed the light more access to the world above.

Pain was replaced by the new found fear, adrenaline flooded through his body allowing him to rise to his feet without Sophie's help.

Already Sophie was running, faintly Lok could hear her screaming his name, though his eyes were fixed on the crack in the earth. Suddenly another tremor shook the earth at his feet and the crack started to expand with frightening speed.

Registering what was happening Lok turned and started to run after Sophie, the sound of breaking earth was ringing in his ears and he could feel himself staggering as the ground at his feet started to fall away.

He had nearly caught up to Sophie when his feet got caught on a piece of raised earth, without any warning he collapsed to the ground. Naturally his response was to climb back to his feet again, though in his fall the pain had grown considerably.

"Sophie!"

To his horror he felt the ground around him starting to crumble away, his lower half of his body was now dangling within the dark violet haze.

He could hear Sophie's scream of horror when she realised the predicament he was in.

More ground started to crumble away, now it was only his hands that were keeping him from plummeting into the haze below. Slowly his fingers were starting to lose grip... The dark violet light started to release a radiant glow which pierced unmercifully at his eyes, temporally blinding him.

Earth crumbled away underneath his right hand; in the distance he could hear Sophie screaming his name.

His heart skipped a beat as the terrain under his left hand started to deteriorate...

* * *

**Okay I am soooooooooooooo incredibly sorry that i didnt update... lets just say alot sooner.  
I know it may seem to be a feeble excuse but I had recieved a build up off assignments and homework that I had to complete... along with a major test ect...I would love to update on a weekly basis though I have a hold bunch of very important tests which have a large weighting, meaning I need to study for them.I will continue to write this story though and WILL complete it, though now the updates may occur every fortnight.**

**I apologise for the short length of this chapter and I understand that it was both boring and confusing... I am sorry for both of those factors, this chapter was particularly hard for me to write, but I had to explain how they escaped.**

**There is a random spell that I made Sophie use... I needed something special to put there and could not be bothered to reasearch and see whether there was already a spell with that power. Same with the titan... completely made up.**

**THANKYOU so much to everyone who reviewed on my previous chapter! You guys are amazing, seriously the day after I updated I turned on my computer and suddenly found all these reviews, (then I kinda got really happy and excited). **

**I agree with you all when you say that Lok forgave Sophie to quickly, but I needed to move on with the story..**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be better... Actually wait... IT WILL BE! There will be more mysteries explained the return of someone forgotten, and much more! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**If there is any content which confuses you (with the flashbacks) you will need to read previous chapters to understand it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_#Flashback#_

_Rassimov POV._

_3 years ago;_

_His senses where on high alert, around him Titans moved stealthily throughout the dense forest. He could practically feel the whispers they sent to one another, spreading the news of the stranger which had appeared in the world._

_He knew that here Titans roamed on their own free will. No amulet would with hold their wrath if they decided to turn upon him._

_To survive here one would have to rely on their own Titans and brute strength._

_Behind him the sound of rustling bush's reached him. As the sound grew it became evident that whatever was there, it was slowly drawing nearer._

_His hand slipped beneath his garments, searching for an amulet. His heart began to beat faster when he came up with nothing. _

_The noise was getting louder and bushes in front of him began to quiver._

_Muttering a curse he backed into the bushes on the opposite side of the small clearing. Furious at himself for not standing his ground and facing the 'thing' which was coming closer._

_Finally the bushes parted and a man stepped forth._

_His appearance immediately stirred memories. From his light brown hair and moustache, to his brilliant blue eyes._

_What was this man doing here? At a time Rassimov had been positive that the man was dead. How did this man gain entrance to the Huntik world?_

_The man looked around the clearing, not seeming the least bit surprised that it was unoccupied._

_Slowly he started to scan the line of trees and shrubs which were at the edge of the clearing. He stopped when his eyes lay upon the bushes which provided Rassimov's refuge._

_"It is no use hiding." _

_Grunting in distaste Rassimov stepped forward. Eyes narrowed._

_"You are that Lambert boy's father!" _

_"Yes. Why, what connection do you have with my son?" Eathon replied, his eyes also started to narrow at Rassimov's mention of Lok._

_"Enough to know that he and the Casterwill girl will pay for what they have done to me. So will their mentor, Dante Vale."_

_"You will not lay a finger upon my son!" _

_"Do you understand what powers I possess? I am the most powerful person that you will ever meet."_

_"Then why did you hide from me?"_

_Rassimov glared at Eathon in silence, rage burning his insides. _

_"I shall teach you where you stand! Acidheart."_

_Before he could throw the spell in the seeker's direction a great force pushed him to the ground._

_Grunting as he fell Rassimov turned his head slightly to see a wolf-like Titan with ebony fur standing over him. Its massive paws pressed against his shoulders, pinning him where he lay._

_"Act like a threat to me again and my Titan will rip you to shreds... Whereas if you co-operate with me I may be inclined to call it off."_

_The Titan emitted a low growl... As if to add to Eathon's point._

_"Why is it that your amulets are still with you?" Demanding his answer Rassimov hardly noticed Eathon showing him his bare bag... One which would usually contain the amulets of his titans._

_"Like your own, my titans are not within their amulets... They are free to do whatever they wish here and will only return to you if you depart the Huntik world. Though because of the bond I share with my Titans they prefer to stay close to me at all times... Where as I can see that the bond between you and your titans is very weak."_

_Rassimov tried to hide his surprise as Eathon motioned for his titan to leave him. As the Titan removed its paws from his shoulders he got to his feet and wiped the dirt from his garments, trying to maintain as much dignity as was possible in the situation. "What do you plan to do with me then?"_

_Eathon eyed him wearily, watching and alert encase he suddenly decided to attempt an attack. "I do not trust you to wonder this world as you do not appear to be one who would respect its peace. That is why you are to come with me. You have the choice of coming with me on your own accord or I shall summon my titan on you again."_

_"It appears that you have given me no choice then." Rassimov growled indicating for Eathon to start moving._

_* 1 hour later *_

_Any dignity which he believed he still held was now destroyed. He was to be held captive inside a type of large cave. It was a small patch of forest with a creek running through it that was completely blocked from the outer Huntik world by thick stone walls and ceiling. There was one small entrance that was not closed off by the stone wonder. Though it was blocked by a powerful shielding spell that Eathon had cast._

_"Do you intend for me to die of starvation in here!"_

_"The forest bares many different type fruit. You can feed yourself, and I will check your resources daily. I don't know how you treat your captives but I have no intentions of torturing or depriving mine of the needed resources."_

_"I will just break out."_

_"The spell I cast ensures that any negative spells or energy which hit it will be contained on its inside. You attempts will be in vain."_

* * *

_*3 years later, 1 hour earlier during present day*  
**(A/N: this is still in the Huntik world in Rassimov POV.)**_

_For three years he had been confined within the caves walls. He had grown accustom to the constant irritating sound of the running creek water which echoed throughout its cool walls._  
_During these years he had learnt every branch, every leaf, every weak point which had formed over the years in the spell that Eathon had cast._

_Recently he had sensed a powerful dark force from the earth above, the Nullifiers had returned._

_Soon it would be time, then he would be able to satisfy the immense thirst he craved for battle. Everything relied on this moment, he had one opportunity and he knew that if he took action even a second later then was needed the whole plan would fail._

_Eathon was always one to arrive promptly and on a 'scheduled time'. Within ten minutes he would walk into the cave to ensure that Rassimov was still surviving on the natural resources._

_Over the years his powers had grown from the stored energy which he had kept from resisting the urge to cast spells. He felt alive for the first time in years, feeling the familiar rush of adrelian that had once run through his body before unleashing an attack on his enemy and causing destruction.  
_

_A flicker of movement on the outside of the cave made Rassimov lean forward in anticipation. It was time..._

_As Eathon stepped through the spell which was the only entrance and exit to the cave Rassimov could sense the spells power start to weaken..._

_"Darkvoid!"_

_Seeing the churning portal brought back the memories of a failure. One which he would be correcting today by gaining control of the Nullifiers and returning to his earned glory as leader._

_The dark power of the spell quickly overpowered Eathon's weakened one. A loud 'cracking' noise spilt through the cave as the spell started to collapse. Rassimov was hardly aware of the astonished look present on Eathon's face._

_As the spell completely crumbled away a rush of wind entered the cave, causing the trees to bend from its force."What have you done?" Eathon's shout rang out above the whistling wind. Rassimov laughed menacingly as he watched his opposition stride towards him, with fists clenched tightly._

_"I am about to take my vengeance on that Casterwill girl and your son." Rassimov dove into the dark mass as Eathon broke into a run towards the portal._

_#End flashback#_

_Sophie POV._

Her heart skipped a beat as the earth which held Lok and was causing him to not plunge into the spell which was radiating brightly beneath him started to crumble away.

"Lok! Hyperstride!" The Casterwill jumped towards the boy, collapsing on the ground close to his left hand and reaching out to grab a firm grip on it before he fell.

"Take my hand!" Their eyes connected, both could see the fear and uncertainty which swelled in the others, the strongest emotion which was evident was trust.

"Closing his eyes Lok used a final burst of energy to swing himself upwards, stretching his right hand towards her. The soil crumbled under his weight and Lok started to plummet into the haze, only to be stopped as Sophie's fingered laced tightly around his wrist.

She gasped as she felt her body start to be pulled closer to the edge due to the anchoring weight which Lok was causing. Her palms were moist from sweat and she could feel Lok starting to slip from her grasp.

"Lok I don't know how much longer I can hold on for."

"That's okay. Sophie listen, you can... Look!"

In the centre of the dark violet light the outline of two people started to appear. There was a strong pulse of light which caused the earth to lift around them. Its force threw both Lok and Sophie onto the ground away from the growing pulse.

Sophie cried out as the Lambert boy landed on top of her, briefly knocking the wind out of her.

The pulse of light blinded them as the figures emerged from the dark violet haze.

* * *

_Lok POV._

As the light started to dim he was met by Sophie's wide emerald eyes. His face was centimetres from hers and he could feel her light breath against his cheek.

"Sorry."

"Don't be I'm glad you're okay... Though it would be wonderful if stopped digging your elbow into my ribs." Sophie winced underneath him as he struggled to untangle their limbs and scramble off her.

He rubbed is eyes as the dust from lifted earth started to settle around them. The dark violet light had completely disappeared, leaving behind a large crater in the ground. At the craters edge stood two very familiar people.

Before Lok had a chance to call out a large cry rang out. He turned his gaze and opened his mouth wide in awe as he saw a large group of Spirals charging towards the two figures. Intending to harm both of the new arrivals, but aiming to end the life of Rassimov.

* * *

"Bow down before your leader!"

Dark power surged from deep within Rassimov's body. It swept over the Spirals in waves making them fall to his feet.

"Sophie this is madness, we can't let him get in control again." Lok murmured, though he made no movement, standing motionless watching as dread seeped into his veins as Rassimov fought for power of the Spirals.

"I don't know what to do; this is all too much..."

"Both of you get down!"

Suddenly both where knocked off their feet as Lok's father pushed them to the ground, a wave of dark power narrowly avoiding their heads.

"Dad..."

"Lok I will explain later, just come with me."

The teens briefly exchanged glances.

Seeing their hesitation Lok's father grabbed hold of their arms and started to pull them with him towards a sheltered cavern entrance.

"Of cause the Spirals would hide out in an area with many escape routes."Eathon's mutter was barely audible over the sound of Spirals screaming.

Slowly Lok was adapting to the new situation and he pulled his hand from his father's grasp, halting his sprint.

"Dad why are we running? The Spirals need to be taken down. With your help we can accomplish that."

"Lok there is a time for everything, but right now neither of you are prepared to fight. Don't worry about Rassimov gaining control again, at the moment he is his own worst enemy."

"What do you..."

"Honorguard!" The shielding spell enveloped the group, its power clashing with Rassimov's. Sophie winced as the shield broke from the power which Rassimov's spell emitted.

As the spell washed over their bodies a numbing sensation started, their legs felt weak beneath them and collapsed under their weight.

"Lok, your father is right... Even though Rassimov isn't directly firing these spells at us we are utterly hopeless at counteracting them." Pain was mixed with unease.

After a moment the effects started to simmer enough for them to get to their feet again and stagger to the cavern entrance.

Once they reached its entrance Lok and Sophie collapsed to the ground leaning against each other for support. Seeing the state they where presently in Eathon's brow furrowed in concern. He pulled a small bottle filled with a forest green liquid from his pocket.

"Here drink this and you should regain some energy."

He handed it to the Casterwill whose nose crinkled as she winced from the taste of the liquid. Grinning at her, Lok took the bottle and poured the rest of the vile liquid into his mouth, copying Sophie and wincing at its taste.

"It is great to have you back dad. I will save the millions of questions on what you have been doing these past years until this threat is over."

Eathon chuckled at the teens responses. "It looks as though Rassimov has nearly finished with the Spirals."

"How will we face him then if they are defeated?" Lok nodded in agreement to Sophie's question.

"Listen."

The Spirals who remained standing had broken out into a chant, one which would make the coldest persons heart pound in fear. Their chant was in a foreign language, but one word stood out above all. 'Nullifier'.

The ground started to rumble and a loud roar sounded from within one of the labyrinths.

Lok gulped, realising what had occurred. "They have called upon the Nullifiers... We need to get out of here."

"Hey Lok why don't you get your father and Sophie and join us up here. The view is fantastic!"

Confused Lok lifted his eyes, which widened considerably at the sight of Den grinning at him on a high ledge.

"What..."

"Seriously Lok I mean it." All humour was diminished from Den's voice.

Sophie and Eathon had already heard Den and where proceeding at a steady pace towards the ledge using the spell Hyperstride.

Shaking his head, trying to collect his thoughts Lok followed them.

_Sophie POV._

The mere fact that Lok's father had appeared from practically no where was already a phenomenon. After all of his years of searching Lok had finally found his father.

Though now Den had appeared, how he had found them was completely unexplained.

Her hand reached the side of the ledge. Curling over its rough earth, gasping as it started to crumble at her touch.

"I think that we could do without you receiving any further injuries."

A warm had wrapped around her wrist and pulled her to the safety of the ledges surface, away from its dangerous edge.

Looking up Sophie pausing upon seeing Zhalia.

The older elite seeker was accompanied by Dante, Harrison, Lucas and his two companions, Delllix and Lane

"How..."

"How did we find you? You are wearing the answer. You have to thank Dante for his smart thinking or else you guys would be stranded here." Den smirked at her dumbfounded expression.

"My jacket?"

Zhalia stepped forward, "We were tracking you. After your disappearance the foundation weren't the only people looking for you, we figured it would only be a matter of time."

_#Flashback#_

_Dante POV._

_24 hours earlier:_

_The Casterwill obviously had not realised what impact her return would cause. He knew that Zhalia had sensed the change in his mood though she was busy trying to make Sophie feel at home._

_Sighing deeply he knew that he needed to work quickly as not to miss his opportunity, and possibly never get another chance._

_It only took a matter of seconds for Zhalia to feel his eyes on her, instantly the female seeker turned to look at him. Grasping the opportunity he made a quick motion for Zhalia to follow him out of the room._

_Already he was halfway through the door, briefly hearing Zhalia excusing herself from Sophie._

_Dante frowned as he noticed one of the halls window open, its curtain was fluttering in the soft wind._

_A loud slam made his heart jump._

_"Dante, I know that she can't expect for us to be all over the moon to see her again but did you have to act so cold towards her?" _

_Even with his back to her he could already imagine the look present on her face, eyes narrowed with brows knitted together. A piece of her blue hair was certain to fall over her face which she would then proceed to brush behind her ear in frustration._

_"She doesn't get it..." Dante muttered, softly he pushed the curtain back, looking out onto the road. The day was reasonably quiet, on the street there was an elderly couple strolling past. Nothing out of the ordinary was occurring._

_"Get what? I am certain that she has noticed the tension already, it isn't that easy to hide."_

_Turning away from the window Dante nearly smirked as his eyes laid upon Zhalia, her stance was just as he had imagined._

_"Her sudden appearance will not only be of interest to us. The Foundation isn't the only group around which has taken great interest to Sophie. After all these years her face is sure to attract some unwanted attention."_

_"Do you mean that she might have been followed?"_

_"If not already, someone will be sure to notice her soon."_

_Zhalia POV._

_Zhalia could feel the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise, curling her fists together she tried to shake the disturbance that she was feeling at the thought of Sophie been watched._

_"What do you propose that we do?"_

_Dante was quiet for a moment, by looking into his amber-brown eyes she could see the thoughts that he was running through._

_"I need to get something from my office, while you are waiting grab one of the spare jackets inside the closet."_

_As soon as he finished speaking Dante had disappeared down the corridor._

_Zhalia raised her eyebrows slightly, _

_Sighing as she ran her fingers though her midnight blue hair._

_She could see the closet in the corner of her eye, amused by Dante's request a smirk formed as she strolled over to retrieve the requested item._

_Inside the closet there was an arrangement of similar jackets. Towards the far corner of the closet Zhalia noticed a jacket which belonged to Sophie. _

_Its pink material was old and a light layer of dust had settled over it. Reaching out a hand Zhalia allowed her fingers to trail over its creases._

_"Found it?"_

_Quickly grasping the jacket in her hands Zhalia pulled it from its hanger and held it up to show Dante. "Got it."_

_Dante nodded in approval producing a small grey item from behind his back._

_"Is that a tracking device?"_

_"It is a precaution for if she is captured. Knowing the people who will be after her that will happen very shortly. This way we can know where she is at all times."_

_He placed it inside one of the pockets._

_"What if she opens it?"_

_Studying the pocket for a moment Dante finally murmured 'stopglue' creating a small trail of glue which would stick the pockets entrance together._

_"We had better go back into see her. Here you give the jacket to her."_

_Taking hold of the bugged item of clothing Zhalia waited as Date oped the parlour door and stepped in behind him._

_"The Nullifiers... They... They have returned."_

_#End Flashback.#_

"You were tracking me..." Sophie debated on been miffed or extremely grateful towards them.

It suddenly dawned upon her that the old team was together once again. Here stood Zhalia, Dante, Lok and even Den. She had done what the Casterwill elders had requested, and now there was to be a final battle.

"What are you thinking of?" Den's voice interrupted her thoughts. Making her come back to reality and notice that the rest of the people gathered there were currently having their own discussions on battle strategies.

"I suppose I am just grateful that everyone has been reunited, though I am puzzled as to why you are here. What happened to your brother needing you?"

"Hey he is here isn't he? Anyway, I couldn't let you take all the glory once these Nullifiers were taken down."

"Of cause..." Den chuckled, "Den seriously! Rassimov is having his own war down there and you are laughing? Also the Nullifiers are about to appear any moment!"

"Hey I just prefer to look on the bright side of things."

"Den, Sophie, come over here so you can hear which group you will be a part of for this mission."

Smirking Den turned back to face Sophie, "Ready to react old memories." He held a fist up.

Sophie grinned pushing her fist against his "Ready!"

* * *

**Wow biggest chapter so far, but you guys deserved it after I didn't update for such a long time... It was nearly a month!  
If you didn't read the note on my profile page (If I have anything to tell you guys I will write it on there because I don't want to post a chapter on my story which is just an authors note.) the reason I didn't update for such a long time was because... I had typed up nearly half of the story on a document and then accidentally closed it without saving it. (Embarrisingly I didn't learn from that experience as the next day I had just completed writing up an assignment for school when I exited it.. without saving.)  
Anyway by that time I had to start in-depth study for a whole bunch of tests I would be having so I had to leave my writing for a while... Now i have finished all of that though and I will be able to type up the rest of the story (2 more chapters) fairly quickly.  
I was going to update a few days ago but I kinda broke the device I was typing it on... thankfully though I had emailed most of the content elsewhere..**

**As you can probably tell now I am extremely clumsy... Yeah...**

**So... THANKYOU for those who reviewed on my last chapter. **

**Thankyou for pointing out that Sophie's spells are always a particular colour... For some reason I had it in my head that her spells where naturally that colour, I think I thought that because at the end of the first season I think she used a purplish spell that was forbidden or something along those lines. Also during the old seasons intro at some point she was surrounded by a pink light. When I read your reviews and I realised that I actually face palmed... So in answer to the review I was not meaning to have them all pink or purple, and I will change the colour if I choose for her to use any more spells.**

**Also another reviewer asked 1) Was that Titan in the last chapter a Nullifier- The answer is no it wasn't... I just wanted to make a new titan which was powerful. 2) Where did I get the information on the Nullifiers ect.- I get all information on the different characters, spells and titans off a website called Huntik Wiki.**

**For this chapter if anyone was wondering if Zhalia and Dante were fighting in the second flashback... They weren't, if anything they where on edge about the whole situation.**

**I think that was all I had to say... Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I apologise if any of the characters seem to be out-of-character in this chapter. I do try my hardest but I find it difficult to write how characters such as Dante and Zhalia will act. Also because you don't see them much in the episodes I was not sure how Eathon, Lane and Dellix act. So again I apologise.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Sophie POV. _

It was time; she could sense the Nullifiers presence. The evil which radiated from them at this distance was unbearable. So much that she felt lightheaded.

They had agreed to be separated into five groups.

Beside her Lucas was crouched low, ready to jump and run into battle at a moment's notice. Each of the five teams was behind one of the many large boulders which lined the cliff, positioned above the ledge they had held the meeting on.

Zhalia and Dante where one group. They had one of the main roles for this mission, destroying the chamber where the betrayer rested. No one in the Huntik team was quiet sure, but they all had strong suspicions that even in his lifeless state the Betrayer is what revived the Spirals and attracted the Nullifiers. The two elite seekers planed to destroy all that remained of the vile man.

Den and Harrison where to cause a large distraction which would divert all attention from Dante and Zhalia if needed. In doing this they knew that they had the possibility of battling anyone who decided to attack them.

Dellix and Lane where to attack the Spirals and try to take them out. Meanwhile Lok and his father would be focusing on taking down Rassimov.

It was agreed that because of their heritage and that these were their nemeses that Sophie and Lucas would be battling the Nullifiers. The two refused to have it any other way. Their plan was to try and keep their battle with the Nullifiers separate from the battle on the outside with the Spirals. Presently the Nullifiers were still prowling within the labyrinth. Though they were starting to venture towards the outside, where Rassimov was still battling the Spirals.

"Dante, Lucas and I need to leave now."

The leader acnolaged her comment with a nod. Seeing this Lucas started to crawl down a narrow path of rugged stone along the cliffs edge. Motioning quietly for Sophie to follow.

_Dante POV._

He silently watched the siblings disappearing over the edge. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lok's face creased with worry as the Casterwill girl reached the base of the cliff and began the journey towards the labyrinth with her brother, while trying to not gain the enemy's attention.

Whatever had gone down between the younger seekers who he was a mentor to must have been hard for both of them. He would be lying if he said anything but he was glad that he wasn't there. It was evident that with Lok's kind and friendly nature that he had forgiven her and now was desperately worried for her safety.

"I'm glad that the team is back."

Surprised he turned his head to face Zhalia. "Pardon?"

"I'm glad the team is back." The young woman repeated her whisper.

"I know what you mean... Are you up for this?"

Zhalia chuckled at his question; it was loud enough to cause Harrison to cast a bewildered glance in their direction. "Of cause I am up for this! Honestly Dante this is probably the most exciting mission that we have had ever since the last time we came here."

Dante smirked, turning his head yet again to face the battle field below. Sophie and Lucas had successfully passed through the battle zone undetected. From where he stood he noticed Lucas walk straight into the labyrinth's entrance without a second thought. Sophie appeared to hesitate for a split second before bounding forward. Allowing the shadows to engulf her.

_Lok POV._

Now that Sophie and Lucas where gone it was time for the rest of the plan to unfold.

Without even a glance been exchanged between the groups they simultaneously began to scale down the side of the cliff as Sophie and Lucas had minutes before.

As soon as their feet reached the firm dry earth each group broke into a sprint. Den and Harrison where to stay with Dante and Zhalia until a distraction was needed. While Dellix and Lane's targets were busy trying to hold their ground against Rassimov.

Due to the anticipation of battle Lok's heart was pounding at an alarming speed. Amidst their raging battle their enemy hadn't noticed the group of well trained seekers bearing down on them. They could use this to their advantage.

Lok allowed the stored power in his body to begin to flow to create a large spell which would cause significant damage while the enemy was still unaware. Gritting his teeth together tightly he began to form the spell within the space between his hands, suddenly he noticed it.

Horror and fear caused him to slow. The spell forgotten and vaporized into the air. Around him he barley registered Dellix and Lane halting also along with his father.

The ground of the battle field had been covered with a large shadow. Risen above the Spirals was a large fearsome Titan unlike any other he had seen before. Its flesh was torn and scales bloody. Bones could be seen even from such a distance each an ivory colour blended with the dried crimson blood which coated them.

Lok felt his jaw drop, how was it possible that they had not noticed this towering creature. It was as if it had just appeared in thin air.

A roar from the beasts distorted mouth caused shivers to run through Lok's body and he barely registered the same effect been created on his companions.

"Nullifier..." Eathon whispered, the others heard his astonished comment but none responded as he had merely stated the obvious.

Lok was unsure as to whether Dante and Zhalia had noticed the creature yet, surely if they hadn't Den and Harrison would of as they were to watch the elite seekers back... Though they were focusing on their own mission and trying to travel to the Betrayers resting place without gaining attention.

Rassimov had ceased his fire upon the Spirals and looked upon the Nullifier. "Are you to going to be a foolish as these pathetic souls at my feet, or shall you follow me and recognise me as your leader?"

His dry laughter was not ignored by the Nullifier as it responded in emitting another roar. Upon hearing it the Spirals at its feet started to rise cheering.

Rassimov glared on, furious at the sign of disrespect towards his power. "How dare you!"

The man had barely finished his sentence when a dark surge of power flooded from the Nullifier's body and flooded over the fallen Spirals. As the power washed through their bodies they began to stand in a menacing stance, something was different about them this time. Each one had eyes which had turned a shade of blood red.

"Move!" Instantly Lok leap forward yet again, Dellix and Lane following him as Eathon yelled out the command. Each had realised how critical this moment had become as the Nullifier was currently restoring the Spirals power.

Rassimov had quickly become forgotten, each Spiral had appeared to become stronger due to the power which had filled them. Their now muscular limbs had torn their clothing.

Lok felt sick to the very pit of his stomach, sometimes whenever he ran into battle everything appeared to happen slowly, and it always felt like a dream. That was the feeling which washed over him as the group of Seekers leap into battle.

Rassimov had sensed them coming and had dodged the wave of power which the four seekers combined unleashed against the enemy force.

The Spirals barely flinched as it pounded against them. Leaving the Seekers stunned, though none left a moment's hesitation to continue throwing as much power that they could find within them at the enemy.

The Spirals were still more powerful than them and continued to push the pitiful line of Seekers back. It took mere seconds for it to register to Lok that the Nullifier wasn't even battling them... Instead it had its gleaming eyes set elsewhere...

_Den POV.  
_

Zhalia and Dante had taken off at a faster pace while he and his brother had decided to trail further behind once they were alerted of the situation which was occurring with the other two groups.

Harrison had been the first to spot the Nullifier, The fear and distraught on his face was unforgettable though now he had appeared to pull himself together, mind focused on his role in the fulfilment of this mission.

Den glanced briefly to his right where the battle was raging. Though something was missing...

"Harrison the Nullifier!"

His brother glanced towards the battle also and drew in a sharp breath.

"It must know where Dante and Zhalia are going."

On a second glance Den saw the outline of the colossal Titan stealthily moving through the shadows of the cliff sides towards Dante and Zhalia. Its scales had appeared to change colour as to allow it to blend in with its surroundings.

"We need to warn them!" Immediately Den started to quicken his pace, only to have Harrison to cut in front of him.

"Den no; they need to complete their part of this mission. Don't you see if the Nullifier is so intent on preventing them from reaching the Betrayer it only confirms our suspicions on what importance he holds."

Den was taken back by his brother's words, though as he absorbed the newly discovered information he realised what truth was within Harrison's observation.

"Your right, summon your most powerful Titan."

A flash of light appeared and four of Harrison's titans appeared around him.

"Harrison that is a waste of energy!" He glared at his brother disapprovingly as he summoned Vigilante to his side. The favoured Titan immediately turned towards the Nullifier, watching it slowly draw closer to Dante and Zhalia.

"No, a waste of energy is summoning all of them later in battle, which then won't have as much of an effect because the Nullifier will not be taken by surprise."

Den rose his eyebrows at his brother "Well aren't you smart."

"I do my best."

The brothers smirked at each other before bolting forward again, been careful to not get within the Nullifiers sights.

_Zhalia POV._

"Dante I have a feeling that something is watching us."

"I have been getting that feeling also. Whatever it is Den and Harrison will take care of it." His voice was a whisper as the wind carried it away.

They were within a hundred meters from the large sanctuary of the Betrayer. To reach it they needed to climb to the top of its 'walls' where there were large gaps in the stone structure where they would be able to gain entrance to his resting place.

The pair were starting to travel into the shadows when Vigilante leap over their heads and drove his sword into an unseen foe.

The part of cliff edge in front of them began to waver between different colours.

"Dante, Zhalia keep on going, Harrison and I will hold it off."

_Den POV._

Hearing his words the two older seekers immediately used Hyperstride to pass over the Nullifiers head and began scaling the cliff face.

Instantly Harrison commanded his Titans to help Vigilante in his assault on the larger Titan.

"We need to get its attention on us!"

Den shouted above the Nullifier's roar of rage, the two brothers combined the power of one of their spells together, throwing it with all their might at the Nullifier who was turned towards Dante and Zhalia.

The power collided against its firm scaled body, sending it crashing against the cliff face. Due to the disturbance rocks above Dante and Zhalia began to fall, narrowly avoid the pair.

Cautiously the Nullifier rose to its feet, turning its fearsome head. Fangs beared.

Harrison gulped slightly, "Den... I think we got its attention..."

* * *

_Sophie POV._

It had been nearly twenty minutes since they had stepped into the labyrinth. During that time they had heard a loud roar outside. Its location was near the battle field and both Casterwills had sensed the negative energy which was emitted from it.

The caverns and tunnels in the labyrinth all seemed to be the same, each constructed with the same stone work and dark vibe.

Lucas lifted his hand, motioning for her to be quiet.

"We are been followed."

"Spirals?"

His emerald eyes met with her own. The spell Boltflare which he had cast earlier to provide little light for their journey through the dark passages created a rippling light display on the passage's stone walls.

"Nullifier."

Her brother started to walk forward again at a quick pace.

"Lucas wait!" Her demand was announced too loud and her voice echoed from the walls, resulting in Lucas sending a death glare in her direction.

"Sorry." The Casterwill girl quickly darted forward to walk along side her brother who was peering into all tunnels and caverns as they walked through the labyrinths passage way.

Abruptly Lucas turned down a tunnel which was smaller than all of the others which lined the passage way.

Without a comment Sophie followed him, shivering as the damp air washed against her body. In the distance a repetitive drip of water could be heard.

Slowly the tunnel began to grow larger, on its walls carvings started to appear.

"They look like the story of Lord Casterwill and the Betrayer." Sophie murmured, hesitating for a moment to allow her fingers to brush over a carving of what looked to be Nullifiers.

"We need to continue moving."

Sophie sighed and continued to follow Lucas; she too was starting to feel on edge as it felt as though eyes were boring into her back.

She glanced over her shoulder, only to be met by dark shadows.

As she turned her head around to face Lucas she stumbled into his back. "I thought you wanted to keep moving."

"I do, but look." He lifted his hand, causing the burning flame to rise high into the air.

The siblings began to walk forward until they were in the centre of what looked to be a large type of cave/room in its stonework were traces of gems and gold. On its ceiling was a large carving which told the story of how the Betrayer was defeated all those years ago.

Sophie and Lucas separated and began to look around the room, forgetting about the threat of Nullifiers in awe of their discovery.

She moved over to one of the pillars which helped to support the high ceiling, it too had strange inscriptions embedded into its stonework.

Sophie slowly peered around its smooth edge, noticing another tunnel which lead to the room, looking around she noticed that all together there were five entrances which lead to the chamber.

Something was odd about this tunnel though, almost as though there was a power compelling her to come closer. Timidly she began to shift closer reaching out a hand towards it.

An odd sensation started in her outstretched hand, one which quickly began to spread up her arm. A pounding started in her head as she heard the scraping of talons coming from the tunnel.

"Lucas... Nullifier!"

Her cry echoed throughout the chamber and the beast within the tunnel growled in response.

Sophie gasped and started to stagger backwards, the evil presence which she felt was immense. From its power black dots started to appear in her eyes.

She felt someone's back press up against her own and she realised that it was Lucas.

They were at the centre of the stone floor.

From the tunnel the Nullifier roared. It lurked within the shadows. From where she stood Sophie saw its golden eyes gleaming with thrill of cornering its prey.

Slowly its head emerged from the shadows. Its demon-like head looked as though it had come from the depths of hell. Its mouth was twisted and its bloodstained fangs hung over its torn lips. The stench which radiated from its body was repulsive.

Sophie shivered as its wicked eyes flashed with joy. Its snake-like tongue flickered out as it started to stride forward, talons scraping along the stone with every step it took closer to the siblings.

"Lucas! The Nullifier is coming from this tunnel entrance." Sophie hissed. Not taking her emerald eyes from the creature.

Her comment went without a response from Lucas.

"Lucas!"

"Did it ever occur to you that there was more than one Nullifier?"

Hearing Lucas speak Sophie's heart skipped a beat. Forgetting about the Nullifier in front of her she turned her head to look at the rest of the tunnels.

From each tunnel another of the monstrous creatures were emerging. All took different formed from the other. Each of those been more horrendous then the first.

From the narrowest tunnel slipped an emaciated beast. Its eyes had no colour, remaining the purest white. Though red veins where starting to form in them. Its flesh pressed tightly against its bones, showing how skinny the creature truly was.

Next to it appeared the most grotesque Nullifier out of the five. Over its immense girth were welts which oozed with creamy liquid. With every step the monster took the ground shook as it would in an earthquake. Where its feet had once been cracks had formed in the stone.

Lucas had his eye on the last two.

Out of the shadows slide a large snake-like Titan. Its scales shimmered in the dim light which Lucas's spell, Boltflare, provided. Hissing the Nullifier slowly circled the pair. Inch by inch the creature moved its wicked head closer to Sophie.

The girl trembled as its head came close to her face and began moving from side to side inspecting her. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as the creature blew warm air against her face.

Seizing the opportunity the Nullifier reared high in the air. A blinding flash of light filled the cavern as the creature started to transform into a large dragon-like beast.

The transformed Nullifier lunged forward, fangs bared.

Sophie closed her eyes tightly as she felt Lucas step past her.

"Dragons Shield!"

Sophie slowly opened her eyes; the siblings were surrounded by a dome of red light. The Nullifier crashed down upon it, attempting to penetrate through it. A blinding glow of light flashed towards the Nullifier, knocking it from the shield and threw it against a rock wall.

Large cracks formed in the stone as the Nullifier crashed against them.

"It is a shape shifter, which may also mean that with each form it takes that it will gain new powers."

"You just used a forbidden spell..."

Lucas turned to face her, "Do not try and lecture me on what I do! Can't you understand? If we are to face off five Nullifiers we need to use these spells as none of our normal ones will have any effect, nor will any average Titan, including our powerbonded ones!"

"Lucas that is not what I meant, I mean that you are right, we need to throw everything that we have got at them... Look out!"

The fifth Nullifier threw itself against the shield; it too took the shape of a dragon though it had multiple heads.

A crack started to form in the shield and Lucas grunted trying to provide enough power to keep it in place.

The vibrant light started to face towards the Nullifier but one of its head's released a white gas which destroyed the power before it could make contact.

Growling the Titan slashed its talons against the shield creating more cracks with every blow.

The Nullifiers which had stood back waiting patiently for their turn to strike slowly crept forward. Eyes gleaming and teeth gnashing together.

The Nullifier which had been thrown against the cave wall slowly clambered to its feet and leapt forward as the shield above the two broke.

Sophie screamed as one of its talons embedded itself into her stomach as the Titan pinned her to the ground. Blood started to ooze from the wound, more of the fresh liquid been released as the Nullifier twisted its talon, causing her to cry out in agony.

Lucas face turned red from rage as he saw what was happening and started to run towards his sister's aid only to be stopped by the remaining Nullifiers who stood between him and Sophie. They commenced the process of circling him, gradually moving in closer to the Casterwill young man.

Sophie's eyes were starting to fill with black dots when she noticed the cracks in the rock foundation from when the Nullifier had been thrown against them.

"Lucas cracks are starting to form in the roof, if there is enough force against them... They..." She trailed off to let out another ear splitting scream... Her eyes flashed black and dark black vines of power surged from her bloody body wrapping around the Nullifiers body, tightening around its neck.

The Titan withered, trying to gasp for air. Its talon was removed from her as it stumbled backwards colliding against the wall in its blind blunder. More cracks in the stone formed as blood from the wound started to drench Sophie's clothing. One of the black vines wrapped itself around her body to prevent blood lose. Already though due to the amount shed Sophie's skin had turned a deathly white, which made the black which swirled around in her eyes even more outstanding.

Lucas eyes widened in awe at seeing what had become of his sister, though he noticed the cracks in the stone which she had brought to his attention.

The rage which burned in his body throughout all of these years since his parent's death would be shown that day. Closing his eyes he could feel a vortex of dark power swirling around him. There was one forbidden spell which no Casterwill was ever permitted to use. Up to this generation all Casterwills had paid heed to the law as the creator of the spell had been the Betrayer himself.

Though now was a desperate time and no other spell would be powerful enough to take out so many Nullifiers at once.

He let out a cry as he let the power of the spell unleash itself upon the Nullifiers.

Their roars of pain and fury were deafening as they echoed throughout the cave.

The Nullifiers were all thrown against the stone work, more cracks started in the walls, travelling over the stonework like veins.

With another yell he pushed the dark power out further, throwing its almighty force against the stone.

Chunks of stone began to fall from the roof, crashing down upon the Nullifiers, crushing their bodies.

The ceiling started to cave in as Lucas rushed towards his sister. Who was still producing dark vines of power from her body. Eyes blackened.

Lucas dove forward as a large boulder sized piece of ceiling started to plummet down towards the pair...

_Lok POV._

A splitting sound of cracking stone rang out over the battle field, roaring above the noise of the combat.

He turned his head towards the labyrinth where the noise had come from.

Dread seeped through his body as he saw the stone work starting to cave in. Cracks began to form over the cliff edges stone, each one running deep.

His heart felt as though it was in his throat when the labyrinth ceiling completely collapsed. It all started in one area and quickly spread out. The sound was utterly deafening and even the Spirals cried out at its volume. A whole section of the cliff face collapsed, the debris narrowly missing Spirals who where hunched over, hands to their ears attempting to block out the deafening sound.

Clouds of dust billowed into the air, settling over the seekers and enemy. It even reached out to the battle which was occurring between Den and Harrison who were still attempting to keep the Nullifiers attention in them.

Seeing the destruction before his eyes only one name ran through his mind, Sophie.

The dust began to clear, displaying the rubble of the once labyrinth. To his right Lok barely noticed the looks of terror which had passed over Dellix and Lane's faces.

With one objective in mind Lok began to run forward, his feet barely touched the earth at the speed he was travelling. As he ran through the group of Spirals those who were on their feet attempted to hit him with the power they unleashed but none made contact.

He had reached the edge of the battle field when he it occurred.

The earth which surrounded the battle began to shake and rise. As the loose earth fell from the risen ground Lok realised that it wasn't parts of the earth which had risen. Instead it was the Nullifiers which had risen from it.

Upon their entry they all roared, spreading the fear, the sound was deafening. Seeing that his path was cut off the Lambert boy began to turn around, becoming desperate to find a way out.

It was impossible; the number of Nullifiers was large, hundreds. Each was more grotesque and devilish then the first.

He made contact with Lane and Dellix's eyes; it became obvious that none of them felt as though there was any hope.

* * *

_Zhalia POV._

When they reached the top of the Betrayers resting place a sound of crumbling rock split though the air.

Immediately they had turned to see the source of the sound, though they later regretted their decision.

The walls and ceiling of the Labyrinth were caving in. From their view it could be compared the reaction of a rock been thrown into a still lake. First there was a small disturbance in the exact location where the rock had penetrated the water's surface then the waves from the shock started, going out wider and wider.

The sound was utterly horrific but the thoughts which raced through their minds on what may be the fate of the two Casterwills inside was unbearable.

Clouds of dust began rising, creating a thick blanket in the space between their position and the battle field below. They could see absolutely nothing; only hear the roars and screams of their enemy.

Slowly the dust had begun to clear; they could see the Lambert boy running towards the Labyrinths ruins, then stop as the Nullifiers rose from the ground...

"There are so many of them... Dante they can't fight that alone, we need to get down there!"

The man stared blankly at the battle field below, the soft wind played with strands of his hair and the edges of his coat, though he remained quiet.

"We need to help Lucas and Sophie!" She began to edge her way towards the route they had travelled up when Dante firmly latched his fingers around her wrist.

"Zhalia we have our mission to complete, we all do. They understand that it is vital for us to complete this part, or else," Dante waved his hand towards the battle which was now raging below. Each seeker had summoned all of their Titans which were useful in combat. It seemed that when in battle seekers forgot about the limitations of their strength, they just fought until the threat was over then once they ceased battle the weakness from lack of energy started to affect them.

Dante continued, "or else this threat will always be here."

"What about Lucas and Sophie?"

"They knew the threats of coming into this; if something has happened to them the chances are that there wouldn't be any difference in what would happen to them if we retrieved them now or later."

Zhalia turned to glare at him, catching his eye. She saw the turmoil of emotion swirling in them and knew that he too desperately wanted to help the others but because he knew that he needed to follow the mission he was sticking to the plan.

"Let's get this over with then."

With a new motive in mind Zhalia strode forward, eyes locked into a steely gaze. As she slipped through one of the gaps in the structures top. Immediately as she looked down into the Betrayer's resting place she realised how much the Spirals worshipped what he had done. They had carved a type of temple out of the stone. She had never noticed when she had infiltrated the Spirals as she had never seen it from the angle.

"We need to be fast when planting the bombs, once they are set we only have ten minutes to get out of here."

Zhalia nodded, "You cover the top and bottom half of the walls and I will plant them on the base."

The pair got to work, quickly moving around the sanctuary placing down the devices. The countdown had started and they still had the other half of the sanctuary to cover with only seven minutes left.

Every few seconds another sound of the raging battle outside would reach them, causing them to wince at the thought of what could be happening to their companions.

Zhalia had finished placing the bombs around the stairs to the Betrayer, something didn't feel right though. Slowly she raised her eyes, narrowing them at the sight of the decaying skeleton. Dante was still working his way down, placing bomb in areas which would cause the destruction of the sanctuary easier.

Her shoes created no sound as she moved up towards the Betrayer. Her mind seemed to close of everything else around her, everything was focused on him.

Though his corpse remained lifeless she could feel a type of power radiating from him. She had never experienced something like this before, as it was Sophie with the sixth scent and who sensed all evil which dwelled nearby.

A dull throbbing pain started in her arm, briefly glancing away from the Betrayers resting place she gasped upon seeing a dim crimson glow on her arm, the glow was forming the spiral mark...

"Zhalia?"

She looked up to see Dante planting one of his last bombs.

"Yes?"

"We need to hurry, how many more do you need to place down?"

"Two."

She held the one which she was holding up for Dante to see, he nodded and as soon as he looked away Zhalia placed it on the Betrayers throne.

"There is something that people who work for the wrong side never seem to learn... Good always defeats evil." Zhalia hissed at the decaying corpse, glaring at it one last time she rose and began walking to the pillar which she needed to plant the last bomb on.

As she placed the device against its surface the countdown began, the sound of ticking throughout the cavern was uneven as each bomb had begun their countdown at separate times.

Glancing at her watch she saw that they only had four minutes left to exit the now danger zone.

She was about to call out to Dante when she heard a light noise behind her... An almost silent scrape against the stairs which led to the Betrayers throne...

She wanted to believe that it was Dante though she knew he had no reason to be in that current location.

The scraping drew closer, when she heard rocks slip out of place from above and Dante's curse from almost losing his footing she knew that it wasn't him.

Slowly she slipped her hand into one of her pockets, searching for the needed amulet.

Now she could feel the heavy breathing on her back.

"Dragon fist!"

Hearing Dante's cry Zhalia leap out of the way as the Nullifier brought down its talons, embedding them into the pillar, right in the position where Zhalia's head had been moments ago.

Dante landed on the creatures back, thrusting his fist towards its mangled flesh.

The Nullifier cried out in rage, turning its vicious head, gnashing its fangs together as it attempted to catch Dante inside its jaw.

Zhalia stumbled backwards in the shadows of the Betrayers resting place, desperately digging her hand deeper into her pocket in search of the amulet. Her eyes darted fearfully over the two opponents, though there was obvious difference between their size and strength Dante appeared to be holding his own, using his speed and abilities as his advantage against the enraged Nullifier.

Finally her fingers grasped around the wanted amulet, instantly she withdrew it, summoning the Titan which was held within.

"King Basilisk!"

Hearing the titan's name Dante immediately leap from his position, moving between pillars until he reached Zhalia.

Zhalia's Titan wasted no time in confronting the Nullifier, red eyes gleaming with anticipation.

The Nullifier glared down at the smaller Titan, meaning to intimidate it. Though it realized its mistake as its body began to freeze over, turning into stone from the effect of catching King Basilisk gaze.

"To easy." Zhalia smirked as King Basilisk returned to his amulet.

"Don't be so sure..." Dante murmured, indicating to how much time was left for them to retreat to a safe distance.

'00:23'

Without sharing another word both seekers ran towards the centre of the room. As they each looked up the realised that if they were to reach the sanctuaries top within their limited time they could not allow for any mistakes.

Both started to use Hyperstride, quickly scaling the steep rock walls. Dante was mere feet in front of Zhalia and was the first to slip through the opening in the sanctuaries ceiling.

That is when the first bomb planted exploded. It was positioned one metre in front of Zhalia and the explosion caused the rocks around her to be knocked from their position and begin the fall downwards, taking Zhalia with them.

She had barely any time to scream as a hand latched onto her wrist, quickly hauling her over the edge of the opening and onto the outer surface of the sanctuary.

A body pressed down over hers, protecting her from the burst of flames which erupted from the opening. More explosions could be heard and the once sturdy structure began to vibrate violently. Cracks formed in the stone and large chunks of the stone began to plummet to the ground below.

Zhalia waited until Dante had stood again and gladly took his hand, allowing him to assist her in getting to her feet.

Once they were both standing another loud eruption occurred, a second burst of flames erupted from the opening as Dante and Zhalia jumped into open air. Allowing gravity to take effect, causing them to plummet down towards the battle field at a terrifying speed...

"Featherdrop!"

* * *

_Lok POV._

It seemed as though since the appearance of the Nullifiers the enemy had forgotten about the Huntik Seekers. Instead they had been attacking Rassimov and inflicting unbelievable pain upon the now weakened man.

In the distance Lok could see eruptions occurring in the Betrayers sanctuary. The Nullifiers also noticed this and started to turn towards there 'beloved leaders' resting place.

Rassimov took this opportunity to crawl towards Eathon. The man looked terrible, weak and defeated, and now he was losing all of his dignity... He was begging for their help.

"Eathon you must help me defeat them! You must, think about what they will do to you, your family!" Rassimov's eyes were wide with fear; he was on his hands and knees in front of Eathon, hands clenched tightly together. His left cheek had a large gash on it, which blood was flowing from, the once feared and powerful Bloodspiral leader was now a mere man, afraid for his life.

The Spirals noticed the state of their once leader and began chanting a war cry, at hearing the commotion the Nullifiers turned around, growling savagely as they saw the weakened man.

Eathon looked from Rassimov to those who were plotting to kill the broken man.

"Den, Harrison, do your best to distract the Nullifiers. Dellix and Lane, take care of the Spirals. Lok I need your help here."

The seekers exchanged glances but went to work at their assigned task.

"Dad what are you thinking? We can't defeat that number of Nullifiers and Spirals!"

Eathon didn't even bother to look at his son. "Rassimov if you want us to help you need to co-operate and do something for me."

"Anything as long as you save me from these savages."

Despite the moment Lok found it hard to fight back the urge to laugh at the man's statement.

"Good when I tell you the command I will need you to summon as much power as possible, you will need to use the spell Darkvoid."

Lok stared at his father as though he was insane. "Dad that spell will take all of the Spirals and Seekers with it. It won't just be the Nullifiers who will be sent to their death."

"I took that into account and that is why I need your help. Lok if you are able I need you to use the spell Bubblelift and have it around all of the seekers, Rassimov and the Spirals. It will ensure that none of you are caught in it."

Lok thought for a moment before nodding, in the distance he could see Zhalia and Dante starting to run towards them. There had still been no movement indicating that Sophie and Lucas were okay. Understanding that the sooner the battle had finished here the sooner he could attempt to find them gave him new determination and strength.

Lok looked out upon the battle, surprisingly Dellix and Lane had accomplished to weaken some of the Spirals. The energy flow that they had been receiving from the Nullifiers had been dwindling, due to the Nullifiers attention been elsewhere.

Eathon looked between Rassimov and his son, "I am going to get Den, Harrison and Dellix and Lane to regroup here with us. By doing at the Nullifiers will start to walk in this direction, right into the spell."

Lok nodded, closing his eyes focusing on the power he need to draw for the spell he was required to use. Faintly he heard his father calling for the team to regroup. Zhalia and Dante were still a safe distance away and would not be affected by the spell. He could hear the Nullifiers roar and the earth tremble beneath his feet as they started to race forward. His father whispered to Rassimov who then shouted the crucial work Lok was waiting for.

"Darkvoid!"

"Bubblelift!"

The humans were lifted from the earth which had begun to fall away at their feet, a swirling haze of light and power took place of the firm ground... A familiar haze...

The Spirals screamed in fury at been held back by the spell. The Nullifiers screeched their threatening roars as they were one by one engulfed by the power.

Then as soon as it had begun it was all over, the spell evaporated and Lok ceased Bubblelift.

"Dad that was the same spell that you and Rassimov appeared out of. I thought that you couldn't return from that, that it was a one way spell which destroyed all matter."

"No, it is a portal to the Huntik world."

"A what!" Den cut in marching over to the father and son.

"Aren't you meant to be watching the Spirals?"

"No, as soon as the Nullifiers went they seemed to lose their power boost and are now completely knocked out." He indicated to the group of Spirals that was collapsed in large heaps a few meters away.

Lok glanced at the Spirals then back to his father. "If they have been sent to the Huntik world wouldn't they disrupt the peace there?"

"They would, though before I left to check on Rassimov this morning the Legendary titans had sensed that something was wrong with the world above. As we speak they are attacking and defeating the Nullifiers for once and for all as they were waiting below the portal."

Lok wanted to ask his father what he meant by checking on Rassimov but he had already turned and started to sprint towards the rubble which was left from the labyrinth.

* * *

_Lucas POV._

The crimson glow of 'Dragonshield' provided a dull light. Other than that light source everything was pitch black around the pair. Stones had fallen against the shield, the moment Lucas pulled it away many would cave in, possibly crushing the pair.

Sophie lay motionless. Her eyes were remaining dark pools of black and the vine-like black power was wrapped around her wound.

He stared down at his sister. This was not meant to happen to her, this power was supposed to be a myth. If the Casterwill Elders found out they would... He did not even want to think that far.

He sighed, slowly pushing a strand of hair off her sweat lathered forehead.

Sophie seemed to hold great potential, though she did not realize it yet. Therefore not acting to her full ability.

In the distance he could hear a voice shouting out. It came closer and closer until he could hear the names been called. Whoever it was appeared to be searching for them. Another shout was emitted, this time it sounded as though it was right above them. Sophie stirred slightly, obviously hearing the voice.

Lucas sighed yet again, he could not hide from the fact that he felt weak but he needed to save both of them before he would be able to rest. He raised his hand, mumbling 'kindlestrike'.

The spell penetrated through the shield, leaving a rather large crack, though not enough to cause the shield to collapse completely.

A gasp was heard from above and the sound of a Titan been summoned could be heard.

Knowing that they would be reached soon Lucas turned back to Sophie.

"Sophie wake up." He shook her slightly trying to get the girl to stir. "We can't let them see you like this."

A wave of calm washed over him as the black in her eyes dissapeared, replaced by the familiar green orbs. As the rocks from above the shield were pulled away by the Titan and sunlight sept through the shield the black vines vanished, leaving her wound open once more.

Seeing that they had their escape route Lucas let down the shield, holding Sophie up to their rescuer.

He could hear Lok take in a sharp breathe from seeing Sophie in that state, though he quickly took her from Lucas, allowing him to climb out.

_Sophie POV._

Her eyes were starting to focus again as Lok set her down against a smooth stone surface.

Although she was awake everything seemed to happen as though she was in a dream. She barely registered Lok ripping off his blue undershirt, leaving the thin white one on him and tying the blue one firmly around her waist to stop the blood flow.

Her head was spinning, she could barely keep herself upright.

A flash of light went past as Lok's Titan returned to his amulet.

"Sophie?"

She felt him grab hold of her arms, preventing her from knocking her head against the cool stone as she swayed. She mumbled a thanks, allowing him to wrap her in a hug, which held her steady.

Slowly the spinning began to cease although a searing pain began in her side.

Her head was positioned on Lok's shoulder, from her view she could see that she was placed on one of the many upturned pieces of stone which were surrounded by rubble. Lucas was beginning to walk in their direction.

"Lok..." Her voice quivered, she sounded weak and helpless.

He pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. "Yeah?"

"What happened to those Nullifiers?"

A brief look of confusion passed across his face and he turned to Lucas who had come to stand beside him.

"Lucas why can't she remember what happened to them?"

Her brother quickly answered, though she saw a split second of hesitation which he had. "Due to the amount of blood lose she passed out. It was after that point that the labyrinth collapsed and the Nullifiers were crushed beneath the stone. Lok what has happened with the others?" Lucas tried to move the topic off Sophie as he checked the pressure which Lok's shirt had on Sophie's wound.

"Everything has been done, all that is left is for the others to use Everheal on the Spirals to remove their mark."

Lucas nodded and wondered off, stating that he wanted to check that there was no sign of Spiral movement beneath the rubble.

"Is everyone alright?"

Lok nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She could see the worry in his eyes as he noted how pale she was.

"Lok seriously I will be fine here, why don't you go down and help the others, that way this mess can be cleaned up quickly and we can all go home."

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

Sophie smiled lightly, "I'm sure, I could even have Cherit keep me company if that makes you feel better... Actually where is Cherit?"

Lok and Sophie turned to face Lucas, expecting an answer. Her older brother, feeling their eyes on his back answered. "He stayed back with the Huntik Council, Dante mentioned something about the Council wasn't aware of his plans so Cherit had offered to stay back and clear it up."

Sophie and Lok turned to look at each other in the eyes again, "Do you agree to not tell Cherit that we didn't realise he was missing until now?"

Sophie laughed, "Defiantly. Now go down there and help, I promise I will be fine."

Sighing in defeat Lok walked away, leaving Sophie to herself while Lucas rummaged through the debris behind her.

The sun had reached its full height in the sky. Causing young heiress squinted her eyes as she noticed a shape in the sky on the horizon. Her eyes started to water from the bright sun, resulting in her burying her face in her hands. The movement caused another seer of pain from the wound to shoot through her body. She knew that she was fortunate that the area around her wound appeared to be numb, so the pain wasn't constant.

Her eyes began to clear up again, remembering the shape it the sky she lifted her arm, planning to shield her eyes as she gazed at the shape again.

She screamed as she felt a hand grasp around her wrist hauling her up into the air. Due to the sudden movement the pain in her side started again.

Sophie opened her eyes and gasped as she saw a bolt of power souring over her head and hitting her captures. They released their hold of her arm, allowing her to plummet back towards the ground, only to be caught by Lucas.

Shakit, the Titan which Shauna and Wind were riding upon returned to its amulet due to the damage it had been inflicted with. Shauna and Wind, taken by surprise did not have time to steady themselves as they fell. It resulted in a horrific cracking sound as their bodies fell against the upturned stone, the impact knocked them unconscious, though Shauna's arm was bent in an unnatural way and blood had begun to trickle from a deep cut on Winds leg.

Sophie looked at Lucas, startled by the sudden attack and defeat, "You saved me... Thanks."

To her surprise a small smile appeared on Lucas's face. His reply stunning her to silence.

"That's what brothers are for."

* * *

**This as you can probably tell has been my largest chapter yet so even though I used spell check multiple times and read through it a lot to make sure that everything made sence, please excuse me if there are any errors that I missed.**

**I am sorry if some of you didn't like the mention of blood or some characters getting injured BUT the reason I added it is because in the show the characters always seem to get knocked around heaps and NEVER get hurt. It is ridiculous, seriously they can't be invincible.**

**THANKYOU so much to Jane Eyre0, xs18 and Star0890 for reviewing on my last chapter! I was so worried that because I hadn't updated for such a long time that everyone would have lost interest in my story. It really meant alot to me. Also I promise that if anyone has any questions for me that I will answer them as best as I can.**

**So only one more chapter! It will basically be the conclusion to this story, which will explain anything left unexplained... Also PLEASE read the author note which I will have at the end of that chapter.**

**This chapter can be a christmas present to you all. :) I am going to be busy over Christmas but I hope that I am able to have the last chapter up before 2013. (Feels so weird to write that! XD)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is just a short chapter to sum it up... Final chapter.  
PLEASE read the final paraph (if you are interested)in my end note.  
Disclaimer- I do not own Huntik.**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Sophie POV._

Sophie looked up from her book as a soft knock on the door drew her attention elsewhere.

After the battle with the Nullifiers Rassimov had attempted to attack Lucas and her. Though Zhalia had taken care of him.

Dante and Zhalia had then proceeded to transport the unconscious Wind, Shauna and Rassimov to the Huntik plane which had landed within a miles radius from the battle field.

The main complication they had faced was returning the people who had been under the spell of the Spiral mark back to their rightful homes. Cherit still hadn't been able to convince the Huntik Foundation to send another plane, which lead to Lucas using another forbidden spell which teleported them to where they rightfully belonged.

The reunited team had then gone their separate ways. Dante, Zhalia, Den and Harrison returned to Venice, putting Rassimov, his sister and Wind into custody of the Foundation.

Lok and his father had returned home to Ireland, it was to be the first time that his whole family would be together in years.

Sophie, Lucas and his companions had returned to the sanctuary as the Elders had requested that they attended a meeting to explain what had gone down that day.

The knocking continued and Sophie placed down her book, glancing in the mirror before she rose; it was night outside causing her room to be filled with gloomy shadows which were scared away by the flickering flames of the candles that had been scattered throughout the room upon her arrival.

"Sophie?"

Sighing Sophie walked towards the door, unlatching the lock to allow her brother entrance.

Lucas gave her a small nod as he walked past her into her chambers. Without exchanging a word the siblings walked out onto her balcony.

"Ironic how we were out here when you first told me of the Nullifiers."

Beside her Lucas flashed her a slight smile, though he tried to hide it she could see that his brow was creased from worry.

"Lucas, what is wrong?" Sophie peered at him inquisitively.

"Sophie we cannot tell them of our exploitation of the forbidden spells. I know that it was called for and I do not regret my actions though I do know that despite the circumstances the Elders would not take the news kindly."

Sophie looked away; she too had been having the same doubts on what her family would do if they found out what spells the siblings had used.

"Focauld would aspire to turn them against me if he found out that I had used forbidden spells during my time away from here. He would cause great havoc by noting the fact that I, their leader had used those spells when I am meant to be the example for our family."

Lucas did not reply as they both knew that the others words were true.

A silence had fallen over the pair when Sophie spoke, breaking the stillness between them.

"Why did you come with Dante and the team to battle the Nullifiers?"

She was expecting him to remain quiet for a short time and then proceed to answer her but he surprised her by replying instantly.

"I have two duties in life. The first is protecting the Casterwill family_ but_ secondly and more importantly I have to look after my only sisters' welfare."

She opened her mouth as if to respond but then caught him in an embrace. At the shock of Sophie's actions Lucas remained motionless for a instant before relenting and awkwardly placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Thankyou..." Her voice was a mere whisper but it meant a lot to both of them.

Eventually Lucas began to push her away, causing her to gasp in pain when his hand prodded against the wound which was still healing from when the Nullifier's talon was once embedded into her skin.

A look of immense guilt washed over his face as she gently placed her hand over the tender skin. The best Casterwill healers had done work on it and although there would be no scar tissue it was to be sore over the days that it would need to finish healing.

"Umm... The Elders said that the meeting is ready to commence..."

Sophie and Lucas turned quickly, both startled to see Lane standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there for?"

Hearing Lucas's demand Lane bit her lip, gradually backing further into the room. "Not long..." With that said she hastily made herself absent from the room.

Lucas rolled his eyes beginning to stride forward, "Lucas one more question..."

He continued into the corridor, leaving a hand on the door for her to walk past. "What is it?"

She appeared to be thoughtful as they commenced walking towards the meeting hall. They were outside its large oak doors when Sophie placed a hand on his arm, causing him to halt.

"Before we departed Lok mentioned how when he took me from you that I had no form of bandaging on me. How did you prevent me from losing too much blood?"

As she stared at him, waiting for an answer she failed to see the colour drain from his face.

"Lucas?"

He cleared his throat as if uncertain of his own voice, "Umm... I had applied pressure to your wound."

She nodded, appearing to be satisfied with his answer. "I suppose I should thank you for that also."

Sophie turned and opened the doors, confidently striding forward as silence fell over the room.

Lucas quickly followed taking his seat beside her at the front of the room.

As everyone was present an Elder stood, "Did you achieve what was asked of you?"

Sophie rose, a faint smile creased upon her lips, "I believe so." She paused for a moment before continuing."The Nullifiers are no longer a threat, nor are the Bloodspirals. During our battle my team ensured that all possibility of their return had been diminished. The people who had been under the influence of the Spiral mark were healed and..."

"How did they get to their rightful homes?"

Sophie raised an eyebrow at Focauld who had interrupted her. She knew that he was always looking for an opportunity to discover her doing something against the Casterwill laws and humiliate her in front of her family.

She could feel Lucas's gaze on her, he too knew what Focauld was attempting to accomplish. Both siblings were recalling their earlier conversation.

"My team organized a method of transportation for them." She replied curtly.

It was not a complete lie as the team had agreed that it would be for the best if Lucas was to use the forbidden spell.

Hearing her answer the Elders made a subtle gesture towards Focauld, who in turn groaned in frustration. "Miss Sophie, the Elders of the Casterwill family have requested that you are to stay within the sanctuary walls, where you will be able to protect both yourself and our family if there are to be any more threats in our future. Do you accept their," An elder glared at Focauld causing him to grunt in displease a second time, "Do you accept _our_ proposal."

Sophie sat, quietly thinking for a moment, surprised at the Elder's request. To her right Viviane was watching her inquisitively. The atmosphere in the room had risen to a level of suspense as everyone was waiting for her answer.

Sophie rose to her feet, looking down upon the Casterwills who had gathered in the meeting hall for the gathering. "I thank you for your offer, it means a lot to me that you have put enough trust in me to even consider asking me. Though... I must refuse your offer."

A startled expression appeared over the Elders faces.

"I know that as leader it is my responsibility to take care of the Casterwills, but there are people who are not within the Casterwill relations who I care about and I am not prepared to shut them out of my life again."

"Do you not see what mistake we made in electing this child to be our leader! Of cause she would choose people who she has only known for a short amount of time and that have become her 'team' over her own blood relations!"

Sophie narrowed her eyes at Focauld throughout his outburst.

"Those _people_ that you are talking of Focauld are more than just a team to me. How dare you rebuke my actions on wanting to not be separated from them and saying that although I have only known them for a short amount of time that I would choose them over my own kin... I have known them longer than any of my family! I thought that I was the only one left... That Le Blanc and Santiago would be the closest thing to a real family that I would ever find. Why, even when I did join the Foundation and you became aware of my existence no one made any effort to _even_ contact me! No, instead you waited until you were afraid that I couldn't protect myself until you could even be bothered to find me... The time I saw some of you before that could be considered an accident on my behalf. Then you were even refusing to allow me to learn of my heritage and would ridicule me on that lack of knowledge."

A deathly silence had fallen over the room, seeing this she lowered her voice. "Do you not see? Our family has remained hidden from the outside world from so long, believing that they are the supreme power who are stronger than anyone else_ but_ when an enemy such as the Bloodspiral appears we are helpless. The sole reason behind us getting through this war is from the help of the Foundation."

Finally a soft voice broke the silence which followed her speech. "Miss Sophie, if you intend to leave us, then what will happen to the role of leadership while you are gone?"

Sophie turned to see Viviane who had also stood to address her point.

"My brother Lucas is both knowable and honourable, an admirable pair of traits to find in one. As our parents were both representatives of the Casterwills I would like to extend a hand to him to take part of a joint leadership with me. That way if one of us is occupied elsewhere the other can step in and take their place. If Lucas accepts then there will be fairer decisions and discussions... Lucas?"

Throughout the time that Sophie had been talking Lucas had held his head low, until she had proposed her offer to him. Now he was looking at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "I accept."

"Very well... This meeting is now over." One of the Elders stepped forward, announcing the gathering's closure as Lucas stood and went to stand by Sophie.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him, "Your welcome."

He had begun to walk away when he turned to look at her over his shoulder, a smile playing at his lips. "Sophie, why don't you go outside for a while and get a breath of fresh air, you look like you could need it."

Frowning at his odd comment Sophie slipped away from the crowd down one of the dimly lit corridors which led to the quietest of all the sanctuaries exit.

Opening the large oak door a cold breeze immediately struck her, making the girl shiver and pull her jacket around her tightly. 'What was Lucas talking about?'

She scanned the area before her, freezing as she noticed the dark outline of a plane a few meters away to her right, its tailgate open and a figure standing at its base.

"Lok!"

Within seconds she had run forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as his arms slide around her waist, successfully pulling her into a closer embrace.

Finally Sophie pulled back slightly, "Not that I am not thrilled beyond words to see you but why aren't you spending time with your father?"

He smiled softly, "I have been _but_ I don't want to spend much time away from the team again, or more importantly you."

A faint blush spread across her cheeks hearing his words and in an attempt to hide it she buried her head in his shirt. "How did you manage to get the plane?"

"I think that it is fair to say that after all we have been through that I have gained a few useful connections."

He lifted her chin slightly so he was looking into her eyes, "I was thinking that you could come and be properly introduced to my father, he is dying to meet you. Then after that Dante and Zhalia have informed me that Metz has a lot of missions waiting for us when we return. Sound fun?"

"Of cause. One question though, I am guessing that you have told your father about me. It is all good I suppose?"

The Lambert boy grinned, leaning in so their foreheads were touching, "Always..."

Their lips were mere millimetres apart when a voice rang out.

"You had better take care of her or else I can ensure you that you will have all of the Casterwills to answer to."

Hearing Lucas the pair jumped apart, blushing madly. Sophie attempting to hide a giggle as Lok mumbled something along the lines of 'there is always one to ruin the moment' in frustration.

"Don't worry Lucas I will be fine." She walked forward, quickly giving her brother an embrace "Please tell LeBlanche and Santiago that I will be meeting them back home shortly"

* * *

_Lucas POV._

Sophie walked back towards the ships ramp, Lok joining her. As the Lambert started the plane's engines and began to rise the plane from the ground, Sophie stood at the window waving, a smile plastered across her lips.

Lucas returned her smile until the plane was disappearing in the distance. The smile vanished, been replaced by a neutral look._ 'Sophie believes that she knows all of our family's secrets... But one has been kept from her as I am the only one who knows what powers she truly possesses. For now I want her to be happy as she is still young and has already has too much happen in her life... Presently I will stay in charge to take care of matters... But no one can hide from their destiny forever.'_

* * *

**FINNISHED MY SECOND FANFICTION! I told you I would have it up by New Year.**

**So many things to say... First I want to thank everyone who reviewed as every review that you wrote meant so much to mean. So thankyou to, Jimmeuh, IamMe, Lawliness, Lucy Of Fairy Tail and Rahul. Special thanks to xs18, Sirens in the water, AnimeFreakInTheUniverse, JaneEyre0 and Star0890 who all reviewed more then once. You have all been a great support and Sirens in the water and xs18 thankyou for contributing ideas for this story when I asked for them in Undefeatable Power.**

**Okay two things about this chapter. 1) I am not sure if both Lucas and Sophie's parents were representatives for the Casterwills but I am just saying that they were. 2) Lucas's thoughts at the very end sounded very formal but I needed to have that as will be explained later.**

**If you have any questions at all for this story I will answer them on my profile page.**

**I know that throughout my two stories I have said that it is someone's POV and then wrote it in third person. I am well aware of that and should have left the PVO part out but I couldn't be bothered to.**

**NOW THE IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
I realise that I left the part of the power that Sophie showed in the previous chapter as a bit of the cliff hanger, and in this chapter Lucas made some referance to it at the end. I recently got this idea for a sequal to this story... BUT it will be DIFFERENT. I personally haven't read a Huntik fanfiction that has this type of content that I am planing to have, but then I haven't read that many Huntik fanfictions so there most likly is one.  
The story will not have the main enemy as the Bloodspiral or Organisation, nor will I be making up my own enemy for the story. I don't want to give away to much and want it to be a mystery to you all BUT I will say that this is an enemy which they can not battle... Confusing I know.  
This story will have a LOT of DantexZhalia and SophiexLok. Also I want it to be focused on the origional team, so Den will be mentioned regulary but not as often as in Undefeatable Power and Pledged Combat.  
I am not sure if I will be writing this story yet as I am wondering if there will be enough interest from people in it... If I decide to write this story I will write it up in the notices on my profile. So keep on checking if you want to find out what is happening.  
Ohh nearly forgot... This story, if it gets enough interest and I decide to write it will be written in first person POV. as I want it to be very indepth.**

**Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**,SparkyBlue101**


End file.
